The Arrival Of The Rogue Jedi
by TheNinjaTurtle00
Summary: Rafael was a very,somewhat, strange 18 year old from Earth. He's very intelligent,smart,and tough. So what happens when he invents a inter-enterainment portal,he's able to go through any Sci-Fi or Fantasy writing. He first went to Warhammer 40k,but now he went to the TV series Star Wars The Clone Wars. Will he be able to help the Republic? Rated T for Warhammer 40k.
1. The Arrival Of The Rogue Jedi

**Star Wars The Clone Wars: The Arrival Of The Rouge Jedi (Episode 1)**

**Note: I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars Or Warhammer 40k,only my OCs.**

**Now don't get mad at me for anything because this is my first time writing.**

**Also,spoilers to anyone that hasn't seen any of the Star Wars The Clone Wars Episodes,for this will take place in some of the episodes in all the six seasons,and no Warhammer 40k will be in this chapter.**

**Finally I really,really recommend you see the series on Netflix,if you have it,for it will make understanding this a lot more easy. And I'm not b****eing sponsored or anything.**

**Anyway,R&R and please no hate reviews,and enjoy.**

* * *

**Introduction:**

_**A galaxy divided by war! Peaceful worlds must choose sides or face the threat of invasion. Republic and Separatist armies vie for the allegiance of neutral planets.**_

_**Desperate to build a Republic supply base on the system of Toydaria, Jedi Master Yoda travels to secret negotiations on a remote neutral moon.**_

* * *

**On Moon:**

"We're getting no signal from the Republic your highness." King Katuunko's royal guard says. King Katuunko was the king of the planet Toydaria,and the system."I don't see anything. It's not like the Jedi to be late."

Out of no where a girl says,"Greetings King Katuunko." Seeing this girl as a menace,the guards aim at her,but King Katuunko told them lower their weapons and said, "Who are you?" He was a little curious on who this girl is,but with the battle droids and the lightsabers she had to be with the Separatists and a Sith.

"I'm but a messenger my lord,my master wishes to speak with you." And with that she pulled out a holo-projector and came up the Separatist leader,Count Dooku."Katuunko great king of Toydaria,forgive my incursions." "Count Dooku." "I'm aware that Master Yoda hopes you will allow the Jedi to build a Republic base in your system in exchange for 'protection' correct?" "Your spies serve you well count." "I ask, how can the Jedi protect you,if they can't even protect themselves."

* * *

**In Rugosa's orbit:**

Jedi Master Yoda has arrived at the meeting place and is now trying to set up communications with the king."Toydarian Royal Delegation,this is the Republic Envoy,please respond." Nothing came up. "General,we've arrived at the meeting place,but our transmissions are being jammed." "Hmm,worried I am."

_A trap this may be._ Yoda thought.

* * *

**Back On Moon:**

"Count Dooku,are you saying that your droid armies are more better,than the Jedi and Clones." "Without a doubt,I know you are one that admires strength,our droid armies outnumber the Clone armies 100 to 1." "Yes,but I've heard that a single Jedi equals a 100 battle droids." "Maybe,but when you consider joining us my apprentice Asajj Ventress will communicate with me."

* * *

**In Rugosa's orbit:**

Out of no where,two Banking Clan frigates ambushed them and started firing. "General,we've been ambushed by the Separatists!" "To late it is,sprung we the trap." The shields were dropping at a dramatic rate,the small Republic Frigate was no match for the combined might of the two frigates,so know they need another plan. "I must get you to safety General. We can get out of here by getting into hyperspace." The captain insists. "No,on the moon below is my mission, there I must go." However,Yoda was determined to get to the moon and have that base also.

"Quickly,get to the escape pods we must." Yoda then started walking off with his three clones named Thire,Rys,and Jek to the escape pods,but the captain is still worried about this and said,"In an escape pod sir? The enemy will fire at anything we launch." "Then fire all of them you will." And with that, Master Yoda went to the escape pods.

Yoda and the clones finally reached the escape they launched,the captain said for the last time,"General,are you sure you want to do this?" "Yes,captain. My mission this is." "As you say General. Launching escape pods…now."

With that all the escape pods were heading towards the moon. It took awhile,but the droids stopped firing at the frigate and started firing at the escape pods. Now of course Yoda's escape pod was first than the others,so there was a good chance for them to get to Rugosa without getting any damage. Unfortunately the other escape pods got destroyed,but there wasn't anyone in those escape pods so they are good.

Now Yoda was getting close to the moon,but in the Separatist frigate a droid was determined to kill them,"Hang on almost." Unfortunately he missed and his commander insulted him,"What a terrible shot." The droid replied."Oh well,it's my programming."

Meanwhile,in the escape pod Rys was saying they got away,with confidence,"We made it."

"General,I think we're out of range." Thire said. Yoda replied,"Yes,but I fear walking into another trap we are." Everyone else was worried thinking Yoda might be right. This would be too easy for an ambush.

* * *

**On Rugosa:**

King Katuunko started looking at the orbit,wondering if Master Yoda escaped.

"King Katuunko,Master Yoda's warship has fled the system. What further evidence do you have to need about the Jedi's weakness." said Ventress. King Katuunko noticed that Ventress is willing to do anything to get the treaty with the Toydarians. Before he responded,his holo-projector was beeping. He pulled it out and wondered who it was,"This is King Katuunko speak." "Master Yoda wishes to talk with you sir." replied Thire. He then kneeled down so Master Yoda can talk with the king.

"A pleasure it is your highness,Master Yoda of the Jedi Council this is." introduced Yoda.

"Master Jedi, I thought perhaps Count Dooku had frightened you off." Katuunko replied. "Delayed have I been. But not too far away am I now. Unaware I was, Count Dooku was invited to our meeting." "The Count invited himself. He assures me that in this time of war,his droids can offer my world greater security than your Jedi." "Hmph. A matter of debate that is." Ventress then offered a challenge,"Your majesty might prefer more than words." Katuunko was curious and asked,"What do you have in mind?"

"If Yoda is indeed the Jedi warrior you believe he is,let him prove it._ Let him _prove it. Allow me to send my best troops to capture him. If he escapes,join the Republic;However,should my droids defeat Yoda,consider an alliance with the Separatists." Katuunko considered that this was an interesting,yet unfair,challenge and told her,"I did not request Yoda's presence here to test him in battle."

However,Yoda thought this was a easy challenge and replied,"Accept the challenge I do,your highness. Arrive by nightfall I will." Then the holo-projector faded out,"Master Yoda must be given a fair fight." "My dear King Katuunko,I would've had it no other way." Ventress replied with a grin. Now King Katuunko knew she was lying,by the way she said it with a sarcastic tone. Hopefully,Master Yoda's skills will be great as the rumors about him.

* * *

**Escape Pod Crash Site:**

After the little conversation Yoda had,him and Thire were just admiring the moon,"Beautiful this moon is,hmm? Amazing the universe is." Unfortunately,it got ruined when a Separatist transport hovered over them. And by the looks of it,it's going to Ventress' location,"There's got to be a full battalion in there,probably packing armor too." Rys stated."We'll have something for 'em." Jek said with a ready Z-6 Rotary Cannon.

* * *

**At Transport Landing Location:**

When the transport landed,Ventress was already at the site and started assembling the formation for the droid army,she then pulled out a holo-projector,"I'm deploying my forces now,Master." "Yoda has made a grave mistake,coming this far from Coruscant." "I will see the Jedi gets his 'fair fight'."

* * *

**Escape Pod Crash Site:**

"Carry only what you need. Too much weight,slow you down it will. Destroy Ventress your weapons will not. Come,come, Lieutenant. Hurry we must." But Yoda was going the opposite of the rendezvous point,Thire commented on this,"Sir,the rendezvous point is that way." And pointed to the point,"As is our enemy. To reach our goal,a straight path we will not follow."

And with that,Yoda started moving on _his _path,"Let's move it,boys." Thire told the others,and now they started following Yoda.

* * *

**Back At Transport Landing Location:**

"Find Master Yoda." Ventress told the Droid Commander,"Uh,what does he look like?" Questioned the Sith Assassin,"He'll be the small,shriveled,green one. With the lightsaber!" "Small huh,don't worry supreme leader we'll get him." The commander then started heading towards the droid army to hunt Yoda.

* * *

**At Random Location:**

The droids have left the landing site,and is now closing in on Yoda's position. So close,that they are now in range from the AAT's,"I think I see them. They are hiding behind some trees. Fire at sector 11." The droid commander then told the other drivers to fire,and they complied and started firing and advancing at the same time.

At Yoda's side they were getting shot at,but the shots were misses considering how far they were,and how thick the tree line was,"At ease my friends. For in range we are not." The clones relaxed for a little bit,in hopes that Yoda is correct. And guess what,he was right.

With the thick tree line and the distance,they were unable to damage them,even a little scratch. However,they were getting close,too close,with their tanks,"Uh,hold it hold it." The tanks kept advancing and firing,so they weren't able to hear the droid commander's order,"I said hold it. Stop,I said stop!" They finally stopped,"We're too big to fit in there." One pilot argued and said,"No we're not check this." He then accelerated and knocked down two trees,before he went flying. The droid commander now shook his head with disapproval and wondered.

_Now this might be what the General's must feel like._"Next time listen to orders,pilot!" The commander yelled

Lieutenant Thire noticed this and mentioned,"Those tanks are too big to follow." Yoda then chuckled and said,"Hmph,see,see size isn't everything hmph. Small in number we are,but larger in mind." Yoda then chuckled,and started walking away. "Do you know what the General's saying?" Rys asked. "How should I know? There's no figuring out a Jedi Master." Jek replied. The clones then started following Yoda.

Considering that it's going to be impossible for the AAT's to follow,the droid commander will just send the B1's,"Go get 'em boys."

Now the group didn't notice they were being until *twig crack* Thire then looked behind him and through the macro binoculars,he noticed how that only the droid infantry were after them,"Sir,we've got a couple of droids on foot chasing us." Thire told Yoda,"Now is the time to strike Lieutenant. Ambush them,we will."

Now while the clones were planning their ambush strategy,the droids were now spread out and started looking for them,"We'll ambush them in the south." Thire explained,"Alright,let's move." Rys said. Then the others and Yoda wen to their positions.

Now Yoda,was on his own in his ambush spot,while the other clones were to fight a different group of B1's. When the droids were in Yoda's position,he started running on the branches of the tree's to make it hard for them to shoot,"Look,little green life form." One B1 said,"That's not a life form. That's the Jedi!" Another B1 said,"He is a little one. Blast him!" The earlier B1 said. Now since they're droids,of course their accuracy will be bad,but not that bad. Now Yoda's technique was not to use his lightsabers,yet,but to use his smallness and smarts to destroy the droids.

And how he uses this,is by jumping on the backs on two B1's,while the remaining two are going to kill each other by Yoda jumping in the middle of them,and jump up and down,in hopes that they will continue firing. And as always he's right,for being the Grand Master of the Jedi Order he didn't get there without using his intelligence and being one of the greatest Jedi Masters in Galactic History.

Now in the clones side,they are just about to ambush the droids. Now enough waiting,and Jek was to start the ambush,"Alright you clankers. SUCK LASER!" Jek shouted firing his Z-6 Rotary cannon. Since the attacked already started,Thire and Rys just followed,but since the attack was so quick and sudden,the remaining droids got destroyed pretty quickly.

However in the midst of the chaos,they didn't notice that Yoda wasn't there,"Where's the General?" Rys asked. Jek replied "I don't know. We've might have been separated." Before they can talk more,they found some super battle droids shooting at them,"Clanker!" Rys shouted. Now because of how tough their armor is,they had to retreat,"Fall back! There's too many of them!" Thire shouted. The clones then started running towards the fall back point,in hopes to see Yoda so he can help them.

* * *

**At Meeting Place:**

Ventress was still there with King Katuunko until Ventress' holo-projector showed the droid commander,"The Jedi destroyed our advanced troops." said the commander. "Hah,Master Yoda is living to my expectations." Katuunko said proudly."Commander,have you pin-pointed the Jedi's location." Ventress asked."Affirmative,clones gave away their position. Our heavy troops are going to engage them now." Then the commander faded away.

In the distance,smoke was rising. To see whats going on,King Katuunko used his own macro binoculars,which instead of a straight line it's two eye holes,to look at what is happening.

* * *

**Clone Fall Back Point:**

They were running and shooting at the same time,in hopes they won't get hit in the process,"I hope the General made it...to the rendezvous point!" Rys shouted."Well we're sure buying him time." Jek replied,firing his Z-6 in the progress. Now the real point for the ambush,was to actually buy time for Yoda to get to the rendezvous point,but knowing Yoda,they hoped he will rescue them.

They then jumped down from a small,somewhat,cliff face and almost got to their cover. However,before they can take cover,Thire started firing back at the super battle droids with his DC-15A blaster rifle. Unfortunately,one super battle droid had a rocket arm attachment and shot Thire with it,damaging his legs.

Jek started covering Rys with his Z-6,as Rys was checking out Thire,"Lieutenant,can you walk?" Rys asked worriedly."I think I'm okay." Thire told Rys assuringly.

"Die Republic Dogs!" One super battle droid shouted. Out of nowhere,Yoda jumped over the super battle droids,lightsaber emitted,and started covering Thire and Rys,deflecting a few shots along the way destroying two B2's,super battle droids. While he was doing this,the clones got to cover and Thire returned some shots at the B2's.

"What are we going to do sir?"Thire asked. Yoda just then retracted his lightsaber and sit criss cross,"What's the General doing?" Rys asked."Keep blasting!" Jek shouted. And they did,they kept firing at the B2's while Yoda was lifting up a B2,"Huh,what's going on?" The droid asked. Yoda then turned him around with both wrist blasters shooting at the fellow B2's. The other B2's just kept advancing,while some of them are getting destroyed,"Get back all of you! I'm having a serious malfunction." Yoda then started lowering him down,"Don't shoot! I'm on your side!" The droid then got shot by his own droids.

Finally,Yoda force pushed the remaining super battle droids,turning them into pieces,"You've came just in time General." Thire told him."Left behind,no one will be." Yoda told them. _Well that's a comforting thought._ Thire thought. But behind them there was a spinning sound,"Rollies inbound." Rys said. The Droidekas then unfolded into their attacking mode and started firing their rapid fire blasters. "Retreat,cover you I will!" Yoda shouted as he got on the rock and started deflecting some shots. The clones took this opportunity to retreat while Yoda was guarding them, Yoda then jumped on the back of Jek while continuing to deflect blasts. Yoda then deflected some shots at a piece of coral wall,and it fell destroying the Droidekas. Now with no one following them,the tired group are going to search for a cave,where they can,hopefully,hide and have rest.

* * *

**At Meeting Place:**

"Supreme Leader,although the Jedi and the clones escaped. We are close to defeat them,because they are weak." The droid commander said."Good,pursue them without delay." Ventress told him. The hologram then faded away. King Katuunko still thinks Master Yoda is still able to defeat the droid army however,"The contest is not over yet,assassin." He then pulled out his holo-projector,"Master Yoda,I hear you're having trouble with the droid army?" He asked."Trouble? Trouble I'm not having. Looking forward to the meeting I am." Ventress then force grabbed the projector and crushed it with her hands,"The Jedi will not elude me for long." She said with a mad and determined voice.

* * *

**Inside Cave:**

The group then found a cave that they can stay in,without having trouble with the droid army. Rys then lit a yellow,orange lantern to light up the cave,"We're low on ammo sir. Only two grenades,and one rocket for the launcher." Jek said in a quite defeated tone."Against a battalion? Hmph,forget it we lost." Rys said in the same tone as Jek."So certain in defeat are you?" He asked as he was slicing Thire's DC-15A."We won't probably make it far. You go ahead,we'll just slow you down." Thire told him."All around us is that which we need to .Hmm." He then gave Thire a modified version of his DC-15A,but this time it helps him walk.

"Come,sit. Your helmets,remove them. Your faces I wish to see." He asked them. For Yoda is not considering clones as just soldiers,but people with their own personalities,"There's not much to see here sir. We're all just the same face." Thire told him. "Deceive you,eyes can. In the Force,very different each one of you are. Rys,always focused on the enemy are you. For inspiration,look to yourself and the others around you. Jek. Concerned about weapons you are. Weapons do not win battles. Your mind,powerful it is. Hmm. Outthink the droids you can. Thire. Rush not into fights. Long is the war. Only by surviving it,will you prevail. Yes. Clones you may be. But the Force resides in all life forms. Use it you can,to quiet your mind." Unfortunately,the peace got ruined when there was some rumbling outside by some AAT's.

* * *

**Outside:**

The group decided to get outside and see what all the noise was,and what a surprise,it was the droid army. Now there wasn't much,but three AAT's,"Tanks. Is that the best they can throw at us?" Rys said in a sarcastic tone."Yeah,but I've only got one shot left." Jek replied."Greet them,them I will." Yoda told them."General,you don't plan to take that whole column by yourself?" Thire asked then giggled,"Have you three I do! Outnumbered are they." He told them meanwhile the column stopped advancing."Know the time to help me,you will." Thire noticed they stopped and said,"General wait!"

Yoda then turned around and asked him,"Wrong what is?" "Uh,General. Look why they stopped." Thire said still looking at the stranger who was sitting in front of the droid column. Yoda then turned around and looked utterly shocked. It looked like Obi-Wan Kenobi,but it was not him,just the armor."Uh Supreme Leader,we found the Jedi." He told Ventress."Good,where is he?" She asked."He's just sitting here! In front of our tanks!" Ventress then took tho opportunity to destroy him.

"Shoot him! Shoot him now!" The stranger heard this and looked up,"Uh,but Supreme Leader. The Jedi doesn't match the description you gave us." He questioned her,"What do you mean it doesn't match the description I gave you?! Are your sensors damaged?!" She shouted at him with anger. _Stupid Droids! _she thought."Fine. Look for yourself then Supreme Leader." The commander then,with the holo-projector,showed her the Jedi. Ventress saw him and he was right,that's not Master Yoda,"But he's a Jedi either way right?" "Uh,I guess so. He looks like one." "FIRE THEN!"

"Uh fire! I said fire!" The commander shouted. The three AATs then fired a shot at the stranger. Smoke started rising from the area the AAT's shot,and it didn't clear up for quite awhile,"Did you kill him?" "I don't know Supreme Leader. There is some smoke blocking our vision. Maybe if we wait for the smoke to clear,we can he's still alive." "Very well. Contact me when the smoke clears,224."

Master Yoda is upset. He wished to see who this stranger was,for he knew no Jedi can stand up to a tank round. His eyes then widened,not because the stranger survived,but four more with the same armor just as the original were all kneeling down,"My gosh,General it looks like he duplicated himself?" Thire asked."Hmm,possibility that is,but see their lightsabers and crystals to know the truth. Whether duplicate it is,or just his group it is." The four then stood up and pull out their lightsabers,and emitted them.

"General,if these aren't duplicates of the original,have you seen any of them in the Jedi Temple?" Rys asked."No,have not seen them in the temple I have. However believe I do Rouge Jedi they are,but if they are,wonder why I do these Sith would work with them." Rys then forgot that a red saber crystal means a Sith Warrior.

The two,supposed,Sith warriors in front of the Rouge Jedi had dual-blade lightsabers with red crystals. While the two,supposed,Rouge Jedi on the corners of this triangle-ish formation,had single bladed lightsabers with blue lightsaber crystals."Now enough of 's time to get dirty." The Rouge Jedi said,for his voice is deep and powerful. He then stood up and looked at the droid column,while his lightsabers were coming out of his sleeves into his hands,then emitted both of them. Yoda also noticed how beautiful and elegant his lightsabers are,with a chrome outline and wood in the middle;and,his crystals were blue. A _Master of Jar'Kai dual blade fencing he might be. Also,in all forms of lightsaber combat,maybe a master he is. _Yoda thought.

224 then attempted to get communications with Ventress,"Supreme Leader we've got a problem." "What is it 224?" She asked wondering. _What now?_ "First,the Jedi survived. And second,there are more than one Jedi and there are two Sith working with them." Ventress then turned around and saw this and asked,"Who are you?! And what grudge do you have against the Separatist Alliance?!" There was a small pause before the Rouge Jedi replied,"No,it's not time for backstory yet,but to get rid of this droid column that blocks Master Yoda's way to have that treaty with King Katuunko." "How do you know that?!" Ventress demanded. "No,enough talking. This battle will be over in one minute. Starting now."

Ventress didn't underestimate the group,in seeing how much potential they can hold,"FIRE NOW!" she yelled at 224. Yoda then shuddered and stumbled for a while,"General,is there something wrong?" Thire asked,concerned that he never knew something can affect Yoda this much."Yes,a reading I feel. One not I have felt,now but from the Rouge Jedi. Very strong the Force is in him." The five then readied themselves in doing a force wave attack,by getting into position. The Rouge Jedi then yelled,"On three! One! Two! THREE!" They all unleashed their force waves. Yoda's eyes widened huge,for what he saw was not ever seen or recorded in the Jedi Archives. Not until Grand Master Satele Shan was able to use the Force wave technique on Darth Malgus on the Battle Of Alderaan has he ever heard of the Force Wave technique,but Yoda also knew force wave,but not at this scale. For what he saw,was like a tsunami,the wave completely wiped out the droid column.

"Good job guys. I told you we could finish it in under 1 minute." The others just stayed silent. Out of nowhere, there was like ten droidekas that rolled in and went to attack position. "SIR,WATCH OUT!" Jek yelled. The Rouge Jedi didn't notice the droidekas,but when he heard Jek say that,he turned around and told the others to "Get ready" and they did.

"Jek! Use the rocket launcher on that cliff face,but aim right! We only got one shot at this!" Thire told Jek,now Thire knew what Jek was capable of,I mean,Jek memorized all the manuals of the clone arsenal,but Thire still had his doubts.*BOOM* The rocket hit the cliff face and it fell on top of the droidekas,crushing them into pieces. The Rouge Jedi then climbed up on top of the rock that crushed the droids and sat down,"General,do you to meet this Rouge Jedi?" Thire asked."Yes,for many questions have I." Yoda then jumped down to the bottom,"Come on boys,let's go." Thire told the others. As Yoda was walking to the Rouge Jedi,he was passing all the other droids parts that were from their force wave.

Yoda then approached him and asked,"Who you are? A powerful Jedi or Sith,you appear to be." "My dear Yoda,you may not know me,but I know you. For know,I wish for you to call me Rouge Jedi,because it's but not time for you to my actual name. Hopefully,you will understand." "Understand,I do. However,wonder I do on who your companions are." Yoda asked."I heard you up there talking with Lieutenant Thire,Jek,and Rys,and yes,these are my duplicates. I am able to create them out of thin air from matter and cells,depending if they are living,and even though they might be not considered as "real" people. Well,they are,so for example: I can make one hundred versions of myself,with the same Force abilities,but,with different lightsabers and crystals." One hundred versions of himself then appeared behind him,all with the same look,but different lightsabers and crystals,"And if I want to,I can change their lightsabers to a certain lightsaber." He then changed the lightsabers to a dual bladed lightsaber,"Also the crystals." The blades are now changed to blue,because of the crystal,"I can do a lot of things Master Yoda,but one of my greatest features,is to bring people back from the dead."

"That's impossible! No one can bring anyone back from the dead!" Thire shouted."Lieutenant Thire,possible it is to bring someone back. But lose their identity,in the cosmic Force they do." Yoda told the clone,knowing they don't know that much about Jedi and the Force,"Yes you're right Master Yoda,but I have some one with me that is very happy to be alive and to see you,as well as you will be happy to see him." The duplicates then faded away back into the Rouge Jedi,and time stopped. Yoda was about to ask why time stopped,but he felt a Force signature that's all too familiar to him,one he hasn't felt since the Naboo Crisis,and his eyes widened thinking_ Impossible this is. _He then appeared next to the Rouge Jedi,and Yoda asked,"Master Qui-Gon,you that is? My eyes deceiving me are. Dead I thought you were." He then replied,"My dear friend Yoda,yes it's I Qui-Gon Jinn. I'm here,and without the help of the Rouge Jedi here. I would've still stayed as a part of the Force." "Wonderful this is. You will come with me? Masters Kenobi and Skywalker,glad they will be to see you." Qui-Gon shook his head,"No,unfortunately,not yet. For the time is not right for me to come back." "Yes,I'm sorry Master Yoda. Me and Master Qui-Gon will not be fully involved in the Clone Wars yet. For when the time is right,we will help you." "Understand I do. Await your return The Temple will. However,tell the Temple may I,of all that's happened here."

Qui-Gon then walked down to Yoda,kneeled and touched him on the shoulder,and told him,"Of course you can my old friend." Both of them then teleported away onto their ship,and time continued,"General,what happened and where did he go?" Rys asked. Yoda then turned around and told them,"Met an old friend,I have."

**Que Star Wars ending music.**

* * *

**Well that was it,I hoped you liked it. In the next chapter,the episode that will take place is "Rise Of Malevolence" this time it will show the Rouge Jedi's ship and some Warhammer 40k in it. I also don't plan to finish the chapters where they usually end in the episodes.**

**Like I said,Rate and Review,and no hate reviews pls.**


	2. Questions and Answers

**Alright this is the second chapter to my story. I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Warhammer 40k. This story will take place in Season 1 Episode 2 Rise Of Malevolence and will involve Warhammer 40k this time,but only the ships. Now at this first part it will be a prologue,and it will involve on Master Yoda telling the Jedi Temple what he witnessed on Rugosa,before the actual chapter,this will be it. Now please Rate and Review,and no flames please.**

* * *

**At Meeting Point:**

After the thing that happened with the Rogue Jedi and Master Qui-Gon,Yoda went on to King Katuunko to have the treaty with him,considering he technically won the challenge. However,when he got there Ventress was about to kill Katuunko,but before she could touch him,Yoda used the Force to stop Ventress' attack. King Katuunko was relieved that Master Yoda got there in time before he almost got killed. He then Force pushed Ventress away from King Katuunko and told his former apprentice that Ventress needs some work. When Ventress replied,Yoda just embarrassed her by showing how weak she is,by using the Force to grab her lightsabers. He then gave them back to her and suggested,that she would surrender,"Surrender,you should." Instead,she pulled out a detonator and blew up some pre-planned explosives and made an avalanche to distract them while she made her escape. Yoda then used the Force to stop the rocks from falling on top of them,but Ventress escaped in her Solar Sailer.

When she escaped,King Katuunko then came up to Master Yoda and handed him his sword as a token of gratitude and symbolizes the new alliance with the Republic. Yoda,then thanked him for joining the Republic,but he kindly refused to have King Katuunko's sword. King Katuunko then took his sword back again,but then a Republic Venator-Class Star Destroyer came into orbit. Yoda thought that the Republic Frigate that escaped probably got some help and came back. Some Gunships then came out of the Venator and started heading towards Yoda's position,"Master Yoda,do you mind if you drop me and my Royal Guards back at Toydaria,Ventress has destroyed our ship when she caused that avalanche." "Your highness,of course. Ride with us you can." They then went into the Gunships and started heading towards the Venator Ship.

**Inside Republic Gunship:**

"Man,can you guys believe that we made it out of there?" Jek said in a tired voice."Yeah,even though we had General Yoda,I still thought we wouldn't survive." Rys replied in the same tone as Jek."General,did you think we would make it out of there alive?" Thire asked joining the conversation. Yoda didn't reply,he was in deep thought,very deep thought,"General can you hear,or,did you even listen to us?" Thire asked. Thire then waved his hand in front of Yoda,"Oh,Lieutenant,sorry I am,not listening to you. Deep in thought,I was." Yoda apologized."Don't worry General,I understand seeing that Rogue Jedi has you asking many questions. Anyway,we asked if you thought we would survive that ambush." Thire replied."Of course survive we would. Never doubted our abilities,I have. For like I said the quality it's over quality."

They arrived at the Venator and started heading towards Toydaria. Yoda,Katuunko,and his two guards then went inside a Gunship and started heading towards Toydaria,"Master Yoda,I still can't express how grateful I am for saving my life." Katuunko told Yoda."Thank me you should not,thank the Rogue Jedi you should." Yoda said bowing in the process."General,we're about to reach the city." The pilot said. They then reached the city. Katuunko and Yoda said their goodbyes,and the Gunship flew back to the Venator. When he reaches the Venator,they are going to Coruscant right away,he doesn't want to wait any longer.

* * *

**At Jedi Temple:**

Yoda and the ship have arrived at Coruscant. After looking at the view of the city planet,he went towards the hangar into a shuttle,"Where to General Yoda?" The pilot asked."Chancellor Palpatine's office first,tell him I must of my mission's sucess. Jedi Temple second,tell the temple I must,on what I have seen." Yoda told the pilot."Right away sir." They then exited the Venator and headed towards Palpatine's office. Yoda finished talking to Palpatine and headed towards the temple._ Happy Master Kenobi and Skywalker will be._ Yoda thought.

Yoda arrived at one of the exterior hangars of the temple,and Masters Windu,Kenobi,and Skywalker,with his padawan Ahsoka Tano,are waiting for him. The shuttle then landed,and Master Yoda walked out,Mace Windu was the first to greet him,"Master Yoda,relieved we are that you survived your little expedition." Yoda just kept walking towards the door,with the group following him,Obi-Wan then joined in,"Yes,we are." Yoda just kept walking,listening but not replying,"Are you okay Master?" Anakin asked worriedly."Yes,you're not replying. Is there something wrong?" Yoda then stopped walking,"Ahsoka! Speak only when spoken to!" Anakin yelled at Ahsoka,"Sorry Master." Ahsoka said in a sad voice and looked down,"Yes,padawan Tano,something there is wrong,but happy it is." Yoda turned around and looked at Ahsoka."Really..Master?" Ahsoka said looking at him,"Yes,padawan Tano,but with the council,we should discuss this." He then turned around and started walking towards the door. The three Jedi then looked at Ahsoka,she just shrugged and said,"Hey,don't look at me. I had no clue." They then started walking to the Council room and started to assemble the meeting,so that Yoda can tell them what's the big deal.

While the four of them were making preparations for the meeting,Yoda went to go meditate. He then heard two,but all,familiar voices,Master Qui-Gon and the Rogue Jedi. _Master Yoda,it is nice to know you've made it back safely to the the temple. Yes it is my old friend. _The Rogue Jedi and Master Qui-Gon told him. _Where are you? In the Galaxy that is. Still having a Force bond with you and Rogue Jedi,surprising that is. _Yoda asked._ Master Yoda,we are in the outer rim of the Galaxy,for my ship,will be too big and powerful that it will probably take the combined forces of the Separatists and Republic's navy to combat it. And I'm able to have a Force bond through Master Qui-Gon. _The Rogue Jedi told him. _Make sense that does,however, where power is,leads also to the Dark Side. Worried I am,on what power there is on your ship. _Yoda replied. _Don't worry Yoda,Rogue Jedi told me that he will never,and he means,never will fall to the Dark Side. _Qui-Gon told him. _Master Qui-Gon,I think it's time to tell Master Yoda my real name._ Rogue Jedi told him. _Okay,it's your decision. Master Yoda,my real name,is Rafael. _Yoda replied._ Rafael,nice name that is. Well then,next time maybe we can meet again. Okay Master Yoda,me and Master Qui-Gon can maybe meet you again next_ time. Yoda then didn't hear Rafael's and Qui-Gon's voices. _Next time maybe. _Without noticing,Anakin came in,"Master Yoda,the rest of the council is here,and we are now awaiting you presence." Yoda then opened his eyes and replied,"Coming I am,go we must Skywalker." He then grabbed his walking stick and started walking with Anakin to the Council chamber._  
_

Yoda and Anakin have arrived at the Council chamber,and everyone was their. Hopefully, they didn't have to miss something important to attend this meeting. Everyone was sitting in their Council chairs,while Anakin and Ahsoka were in front of the entrance,"Well Master Yoda,what is it that you wanted to assemble this meeting?" Mace Windu spoke,"On my mission,met someone new I have. An old friend and new friend,someone that has fallen,but came back he did. Master Qui-Gon,a friend he was,came back from the dead he has." Everyone in the Council chamber were muttering. Some saying,"That's impossible." and,"He's part of the Cosmic Force,and when people die,they lose their individuality." Obi-Wan stepped in,"Everyone hush,let Master Yoda continue. Master,are you certain that Master Qui-Gon is alive?" He asked."Not certain,I am,hard to explain this is." Yoda then heard Rafael's voice._ Yoda,hold out your hand._

Yoda did what was told,and he held out his hand. Now what happened next,was very shocking,like the first time when Yoda saw Master Qui-Gon,a holo-projector started building itself on Yoda's palm. Yoda's,and everyone else's,eyes started widening thinking how's this possible. When it was finished,a holo-recording started playing the conversation and battle they had on Rugosa,and when Master Qui-Gon showed up,Obi-Wan and Anakin's eyes widened thinking how is this possible,considering that they burned his the recording was over,everyone stayed silent,until Obi-Wan asked Yoda,"Master,are you sure that was Master Qui-Gon next to the Rogue Jedi?" He was going to reply,but he heard Rafael's voice and told him to hold his hand out again.

Another holo-projector appeared and started building itself,but this time,it showed two Jedi,"Yes Master Kenobi,it's him that's next to me." Rafael told him."Now hold on. How do we know it's not an illusion,and that he's actually there?" Anakin said,still not believing any of this."Anakin has a point...?" Obi-Wan stopped still not knowing Rafael's name."Name's Rafael,Master Kenobi." "Yes Rafael,Anakin has a point,it might be a figment of our memories." Rafael just sighed,"Ahsoka,what do you make of this? Do you really think that Master Qui-Gon came back to life?" Everyone looked at her. Especially,Rafael,"I don't know Master,I didn't know that much about Master Qui-Gon. Well…I did,but not as much as you do." Ahsoka lied,Anakin and Obi-Wan told her a lot about Master Qui-Gon,but she also didn't pay that much attention,because she was staring at a certain Rogue Jedi. When Rafael first appeared,she had started to have lot's of feelings for him already,and that's bad,considering that as a Jedi,you cannot form attachments,but something about Rafael pulled Ahsoka towards her.

"Another way there is,to prove Master Qui-Gon's not dead. Visit they can,some other time. Soon hopefully." Yoda said looking at Rafael. Rafael smiled at Yoda and then said,"What about,now." They then started walking through,from their holograms,into the Council chamber. The Council,and Anakin and Ahsoka,were starting to talk amongst themselves,then Obi-Wan asked one more time,"Is it…really you?" Qui-Gon hesitated,"Yes,and no. How I came back to life,is something Rafael can only do with ease,whilst others,have to train for years. He first contacted with my Force Spirit,and offered me a deal,to come back to life. I then told him that's impossible to bring someone back to life,and then he can do this thing not only for his body,but for other bodies too,he duplicated what's most known to many,my body. He then meditated,and tuned deep into the Force,and literally,left his body to become a Force Spirit,like me,held my hand,and put me back in my body." He then heard murmurs in the room,but he continued,"It took me awhile,but I had to learn how my body works again. And honestly,I am glad that he did this,for it's good that I'm back. However,there is one major thing that Rafael brought me back for,and that's a secret until the time is right."

"Wait then we will,for the secret to be told. Now the time it's,to tell us more about you,Rafael." "Yes Master Yoda,I guess this should be the time to tell you all about me,before you're all busy with the war. Okay,how this will work is a question and answer type of...thing. How this works,is that you ask me a question and I will answer said question. Okay,who wants to go first?" Everyone raised their hands,curious on a lot of things about Rafael. Obi-Wan went first,(**AN:This part might get a little…racist,depending on what you think of it. If you don't want to hear this part,just skip it,but don't take it against me. And this is my point of view.)**"What type of human are you? I know this question might be kind of rude,but I've never seen a type of human like you." Before Anakin scolded Obi-Wan,with a sarcastic Obi-Wan tone, Rafael replied quickly,"Don't worry Obi-Wan,I knew that question would come soon,but not this fast. Anyway,in my Galaxy,and Universe,the planet I live on is called Earth. On Earth,there are different types of humans,but the type I'm part of,are asians. Everyone on Earth that's not an asian,consider asians as a very intelligent and smart human. Also asians are made up of countries in this certain part of a map,I'm from the country the Philippines,on the island,with the city,Cebu. In Cebu,my family was quite poor,but we managed. However,a couple years later,I grew so my mind grew. I became,with my intelligence,the smartest and wealthiest man on Earth. I found the cure of three deadly diseases,AIDS,HIV,and Cancer,three of these diseases kept killing people,so I killed it. However,that will be all for now of my life story." Obi-Wan nodded.

Rafael then chose Anakin,"What is your preferred lightsaber form? Master Yoda told us that you knew all lightsaber forms,but not your main one,and also can we spar after this?" Obi-Wan just thought to himself if Anakin was really this foolish to spar a person that is more Force sensitive,and probably has a more midichlorian count than Anakin's twenty thousand,he then asked,"How much training did you do Rafael?" He responded."For over five hundred years." Everyone was shocked,knowing that no human can live up to five hundred years,"Might know the answer I do. Duplicated your body you have." "Your right Master Yoda. And to make it fair Anakin,you can have Obi-Wan,Windu,Ahsoka,Yoda,and Master Qui-Gon with you." "Well then,after this meeting,we will duel,but don't underestimate us." Anakin told him. Rafael then chose Ahsoka,"What type of ship do you have?" He then looked at Master Qui-Gon with a 'should we tell them look',and he nodded,"Now before I show you my ship,I must warn you. My ship is probably the most powerful thing you will ever see in your entire life." There was some small chatter amongst the people,they then gave Master Yoda an nod,"Tell us now,you can." He then showed them his ship,and every one's eyes were wide with the amount of fire power on it,"Behold The Emperor's Wrath,it has the design of a Emperor-class Battleship,but the weaponry of an Apocalypse,Retribution,Oberon,and Victory-class it has been made to my design to fit me best. Now if you want to take me on,you will need all your Venators,an alliance with the Confederacy of Independent Systems,and two of the most powerful ships in the Galaxy,the Pride Of The Core,and the Malevolence to at least take me on.

"Now the Emperor's Wrath is a ship that has been improved in many ways. It's also a gift from the High Council,for ending a war in a galaxy where there is only war. Now the Emperor's Wrath was made by the Adeptus Mechanicus,a group of high tech builders that are able to build war machines that can destroy armies. However,when I showed them the plans,they told me that it would take a century to build the mighty vessel,but when I ended the war,the newly made high council, fully approved the plans for the Emperor's Wrath for a token of their gratitude. With the amount of workers,tech priests,and architect's the ship was complete,and my it was a beauty. The size is also a thing worth mentioning,the length is **(AN:I'm sorry if I get the length,width,and height wrong on this ship. Because I want to hold the factions:Space Marines,Imperial Guard,Orks,Necrons,Tau,Chaos Space Marine,Eldar,and Tyranids inside the Emperor's Wrath,and I will explain why they are not killing each other,but working together. Also,look at the thumbnail to see an representation of the size,and fire power.)** 100 kilometers,the height 30 kilometers,and the width is 25 kilometers." Before Rafael continued,Ahsoka asked,"Why such a big vessel,even though the weapons are already very powerful? It's not like there are lots of armi-" She stopped as she saw that Rafael nodded at what she said. Obi-Wan then asked,"So Rafael,you have two armies on your on ship?" He replied."Actually Master Kenobi,I have eight factions on my ship,but I'll get back to that later,for now I want to finish explaining about my ship." He nodded and continued listening."Now the number of the crew is one billion people,only to have things things going smoothly.

Now on to the fun part,the weapons. The Emperor's Wrath has the most firepower in both this galaxy,and the other galaxy. It's main weapon focus,is broadside weaponry,boarding,torpedoes,and supreme fire power,it's able to destroy entire fleets in minutes. It also has the ability to do a order,Exterminatus. However I'll talk about that some other time,not during this Q&A. Now it also holds 5 Emperor-class battleships,and 25 Retribution-class battleships. Also,the protection is a void shield. Void shields are shields that are able to destroy,or,transport the projectile that has been shot,making it entirely impossible to break through the shields. Now I know what you guys are sensing,you have nothing to fear,for there are 3 ways to pass the void shield. First is simple,we don't turn it on,because depending on what ship is against us,it won't get close enough to do any damage." Ahsoka mentally said,_Well that's a re-assuring thought._ Rafael continued."Second is that of a E.M.P.,if there is a ship that fires a electric blast,it will disable the shield for quite awhile. Third is a concentrated fire from a whole lot of ships,with that amount of firepower only a certain amount can make it be disabled and useless.

Now let's talk about the 8 factions,well let's start at the beginning." A hologram then showed up,the council probably thought that this is his experience,"When I invented the inter-entertainment portal,I was already ready for what's to come. I've trained for a long time,knowing what's on the other side is going to be the most terrifying things I've ever seen,but when I went in I've been greeted by one of my most favorite,epic,and badass faction,the Space Marines. The Space Marines were a sight to uphold,showing no fear and willing to die for their Emperor,from their weapons to their power armor,it was a sight uphold. Unfortunately,I couldn't watch them for much longer,with me appearing right in their ship with no explanation,they immediately pointed their bolters at me and thought I was a member of Chaos. They then shouted at me,'WHO ARE YOU!? ARE YOU MEMBER OF CHAOS!? IF SO,HOW DID YOU GET ON OUR SHIP!?' I didn't reply,for I knew what those bolters would do to me,and that would be a mess. I then backed up and ran away while duplicating myself in the process,using them as humanshields,hopefully the bolter rounds won't go through them. I then hid behind some crates,trying to reach the Emperor on his Golden Throne." Obi-Wan interrupted,Rafael didn't mind though,knowing that everyone in here was very curious,"Sorry to interrupt,but what's the Golden Throne,and who's the Emperor?" Rafael replied,"The Emperor is the man that founded the Imperial Guard,Space Marines,and the Inquisition. He tried to reclaim all of the lost colonies from humans,but then the gods of Chaos didn't like that,so they made their own version of Space Marines. They made their armies of Chaos Space Marines from versions. They then created an invasion of,their version,of Earth,but the Emperor knowing that there is to many of the Chaos Space Marines,he teleported into their flag ship. He then fought and won,but the amount of damage he took was too much,so to preserve his life,they placed him on the Golden Throne. His physical state was destroyed,but his mental state isn't,so every day many people die and give their souls to the Emperor in order to preserve his life,in turn for theirs." "I now understand." "Yes Master Kenobi,now back to my story. I then reached the Emperor,he asked me in a rather calm voice,'Who are you human? And what are your intentions,a fight with the Imperium of Man,or a peaceful encounter?' I replied.'My Emperor,my name is Rafael,and my intentions are peaceful,however if you don't stop your holy warriors,I will have to do some fighting,for I wish to reach you and help you get of your holy throne and most importantly,stop the war that has never stopped.' There was a silence,and then an answer,'This sounds like a foolish quest,but for some reason I believe you. Go to Chapter Master Gabriel Angelos,he will help you on your way to Earth.' I knew who Gabriel Angelos was,he was the chapter master of my favorite chapter,the Blood Ravens. Now I knew he was on this ship,now I have to get to him without getting killed.

I had some smoke bombs with me,so I used them to my advantage. When I stunned them with the smoke bombs I made my get away. They wondered where I went,so they just sounded the alarm. I then used my senses to tell where Gabriel is,but it's kind of hard to tell where he is. I heard the Emperor's voice again,'Rafael,follow the path,and you will find Gabriel.' 'Thank you Emperor.' A red trail started showing up,and I followed it,hopefully to Gabriel's location. On my way to Gabriel's room,I had to sneak past some Space Marines,but I had to kill some of them,now don't worry the Emperor told me that I can kill them,there's million's of them anyway. The trail then ended,and I was facing the door of Gabriel Angelos,I hesitated and didn't go in just yet,wondering what state he was in. I then heard some metal stomping behind me,and those were terminators,powerful Space Marines in heavy,strong armor with auto cannons as one of their weapons. Leading them was Captain Diomedes,an Space Marine captain that saved Gabriel's life,he yelled,'Halt! In the name of the Emperor.' I then opened the door and locked it,and then I saw him,Gabriel Angelos. I heard yelling on the other side of the door,Diomedes was shouting to get the door opened,saying that I might hurt Angelos. I approached him and kneeled,he was looking out in space and told me,'I know your name Rafael,the Emperor himself has reached me and told me to make you a General of the Blood Ravens. He didn't tell me why,but told me to ask you. So why did the Emperor make me,want to make you a general of the Blood Ravens?' I was about to reply,but the door busted down and came in the terminators and Diomedes,'Halt! You have broken into our ship,and killed our brothers! You now nust die!' He then aimed his bolter pistol at me,but before he could pull the trigger,Gabriel saved me,'Diomedes. Don't shoot this human,for the Emperor himself wishes him alive. For if you do,you will be claimed as an heretic,and will be killed.' The rest of them then lowered their weapons,'Now go on Rafael,tell me why the Emperor wishes you to be in his service?'

'Gabriel,do you mind if we talk this to the rest of the chapter,it would feel more better that way.' I asked him.'Ok. Diomedes,have the chapter in the hangar,that's where Rafael will tell us what the Emperor has planned.' Diomedes then nodded and left. 'Now,Rafael let's go to the hangar.' Me,him,and the terminators then started heading towards the hangar,hopefully they would understand. On the way we heard Diomedes,'Attention all brothers,this is Captain Diomedes. If you see the stranger that the alarm was sounded for,don't shoot. But go to the hangar,for him and our chapter master,Gabriel Angelos,will explain everything. That's all.' As we were walking,Diomedes catched up to us and asked me some questions,'So Rafael is it? How did you manage to get on our ship?' I replied,'On my world,I invented a portal here. However,I didn't know I would land here.' He then asked me how did I know about him and Gabriel. I replied,'How I knew about the Blood Ravens,you,and Gabriel is by lore,and games. For on my world,we had games about this universe,and I don't know how,but we knew a lot about this universe,unfortunately though not many people play Warhammer 40k.' Diomedes was then silent and we went on towards the hangar.

When we arrived,there were a lot of Space Marines conversing. They were then silent when they saw us. I asked,'Gabriel,do you know where I can stand so I can start telling the chapter why I'm here?' He looked at me and told me.'You can stand on a Thunderhawk,or go up there.' He pointed at the balcony. I then used my jumping skills and went towards the balcony. Everyone was still silent,getting the occasional whisper. Now when I got there,it was kind of awkward,because now I have to explain why I was there. I cleared my throat,then I started explaining,'Space Marines of the Blood Ravens Chapter,my name is Rafael. I'm here to help your holy Emperor from his Golden Throne,and stop the war that has gone on for an millennium.' Everyone was whispering at this point,they were wondering how I could've helped. I then continued,'Don't worry,for the Emperor himself has told me to help him,and I have Gabriel as my witness.' When I mentioned that,everyone looked at their chapter master and had a 'Is it true?' face. He responded,'Yes it's true,for he himself has talked to me too.' The chapter then looked back at Rafael,'Now hopefully that I got your trust,we must get back to Earth. That's where I will help the Emperor.' "

Rafael then stopped,the council was confused to why though. Ahsoka asked,"Rafael is there something wrong?" He looked at her and replied."No,nothing wrong. Just in deep thought,but the story is too long that it could take an entire chapter of some sort of writing to finish it. So unfortunately,I have to take my leave,but it was a great time doing this. See you guys." He and Qui-Gon were apparently not heading towards the holograms,but to the hangars. Anakin asked,"Wait a minute,why aren't you going through the holograms like the first time when you arrived." Rafael then explained that he was just going to take an Thunderhawk to his ship,but before he left,Ahsoka asked a very important question,"Will we ever see you again?" Rafael then turned around and told her,and the rest of the members,"I will be there in all of your urgent moments,but not all of them;However,if you are losing ships randomly,wait and head towards the Abregado System,for what you will see is terrifying,and menacing." The council looked at each other with worry,but Rafael just had a grin and left. For what Rafael told them,is that there is a **_Malevolence_**_** Rising**,_and that it needs to be stopped with the Emperor's Wrath,"What's wrong Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked."He forgot our duel." Anakin said in an annoyed tone. Obi-Wan just smiled.

**Que Star Wars Ending Music.**

* * *

**Sorry guys,I thought I was going to make this chapter Malevolence,but apparently no. Considering I had enough words,I just made it in to it's own chapter. And of course there will be a chapter for Rafael's adventure in the Warhammer 40k universe. It's going to take some time for the thumbnail to pop up for the Emperor's Wrath,so hopefully you guys are patient. Anyway,R&R and no flames please.**

**Next chapter is actually Rising Malevolence.**


	3. The Battle Between The Giants

**Okay, this is the third chapter,and it holds Rising Malevolence. The Emperor's Wrath will also make its first physical appearance. And there will be a lot of back and forth in this chapter. I don't own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Warhammer 40k. Please R&R and no flames please. Enjoy.**

**And also,I've added a poll in which Universe Rafael will go to next.**

* * *

**Introduction:**

_**The Clone Starfleet is under siege. Dozens of Republic warships have been destroyed in merciless surprise attacks that leave no survivors. Rumors spread of a new Separatist weapon. In the face of growing fear,the Jedi Council will listen to Rogue Jedi Rafael,and his warning. They send Master Master Plo to the Abregado system,in hopes Rafael's right about the mysterious Menace.**_

* * *

**Abregado System:**

**Inside Master Plo Venator,the Triumphant:**

Master Plo and his fleet of three Venators,have arrived at the Abregado System,and seeing the mysterious weapon in the distance. They were now heading towards the vessel slowly,but,surely ready for an attack. Master Plo was just on the bridge,looking at the ship,wondering what its weapon is. While he was looking,Commander Wolffe was walking towards him,and updated Master Plo of the status of the ship,"The enemy ship has reduced its speed,General." Master Plo replied,still looking at the ship."I can't believe that Rafael was right about this ship being here." Commander Wolffe knew what his General was talking about. Not only was Rafael known throughout the Jedi Temple,but also throughout the Clone army. When Thire,Jek,and Rys arrived at the Venator that rescued them,they talked about what they saw,and some of the clones didn't believe it either. However,that was a small group,when they arrived at Coruscant was when they had a lot of attention. Now it was only a matter of time before spreads throughout the Galaxy.

* * *

**Inside Malevolence:**

**Bridge:**

Now inside the Malevolence was holding two key leaders of the Separatist Alliance,Count Dooku and General Grievous. These two were the captains of the Malevolence,making sure the droids don't leave any survivors."We're tracking 3 Republic cruisers. What should we do?" One droid asked."Jam their transmissions." Dooku ordered. However,the droids did it too late,because Master Plo's fleet was able to tell the other fleets where they are. Not that it mattered.

* * *

**Inside Triumphant:**

Wolffe then informed Master Plo of the fleet's status,"The fleet is holding its position,sir." Master Plo replied."I think it's wise for us to report our position,before we attack." Master Plo then turned around,and started walking towards a holo-projector. "Skywalker's fleet is nearby,in the Bith system." Wolffe informed him. "Good. Perhaps he can reinforce us if things…get a little out of hand." Master Plo replied. "From what I hear,Skywalker's always ready for a fight." Wolffe told him. "So I've heard." Master Plo replied to him. He then activated the holo-projector,and saw two holograms.

"Koh-to-ya,Master Plo." Ahsoka greeted."Koh-to-ya,little 'soka." Master Plo replied. Anakin then asked,"Was Rafael right? Is the mystery weapon there?" "Yes Skywalker,the weapon is here in this system. However,not knowing what the weapon does,we might need reinforcements." Master Plo answered. Anakin then looked at Ahsoka with a worried look and told him,"I'll have to ask the council,Master Plo. I was given strict orders to protect our staging area." There was then some static. Ahsoka worriedly asked what's happening,but the transmission ended before she finished."What is wrong with the transmission?" He asked."There's too much interference,sir. We've lost them." Wolffe replied. Master Plo then replied,"Well I guess we're on our own."

* * *

**Bith System:**

**Inside Anakin's Venator:**

Anakin and Ahsoka are now talking about what happened during the transmission. Ahsoka,however,was arguing that her Master should send some help,"You heard Master Plo. He needs our support,and some ships. We have to go help him." Anakin and Ahsoka were walking towards an holo-projector,and updating Master Plo's status to the council. Anakin then told her why they can't help him first,"We have to see what the council decides first. This is an important meeting,Ahsoka. Remember,be mindful,and speak only when spoken to. Unlike last time." Ahsoka then argued."Hey! I was allowed to speak last time! And even Master Yoda said it was okay!" Anakin sighed then said."Okay fine! That's now in the past."

They then entered and saw the four holograms of Palpatine,Windu,Yoda,and Obi-Wan,and apparently they were in a conversation."This mystery weapon has struck in a dozen systems and disappeared without a trace." Windu told them. The two were then in front of the four holograms,"We cannot afford to lose any more ships,my friends." He then noticed Anakin and Ahsoka,"Ah,Master Skywalker. Have you had any success in finding General Grievous' secret weapon?" Palpatine asked. Anakin showed,in,the holo-projector an map of the Abregado system,and told them,"Master Plo was here in the Abregado system when we lost contact."

* * *

**Inside Triumphant:**

The three cruisers then advanced on the weapon,preparing for battle. One clone noticed the ship moving,so he informed Master Plo,"The enemy ship is closing!" Master Plo then told the crew."Prepare for battle!" The rest of the clones were now scrambling around for the oncoming battle,hoping they would survive. But meanwhile,on the Separatist ship,they too were preparing for battle.

* * *

**Inside Malevolence:**

On the Separatist's side,they to are getting ready,but they consider this to be an easy force to take care of,"General Grievous,this might be a suitable test for our new weapon. You may fire when ready." Dooku told him. He replied,"Yes,my lord." This wasn't considered as an actual test,because they tested it already on a bunch of Republic cruisers. But they enjoy it either way,considering they don't show mercy at all to any Republic members.

Now on the outside,is showing some purple glow on the ship's left side,where there is a giant circle. Now this giant circle,is the main weapon for this ship,and it's the same on the right as well. These two weapons are very,deadly Ion Cannons,able to wipe out the power in all types of ships,no matter the size. And the ship's name,is the Malevolence.

* * *

**Inside Triumphant:**

Wolffe and Master Plo were at the holo-projector looking at the Malevolence,Wolffe noticed something going on at the left side of the Malevolence,and decided to inform his General about it,"We're picking up a large energy reading at the left side of the ship,General." Master Plo didn't like this one bit. He must've assumed this was the weapon,"Open fire!" Master Plo yelled at Wolffe. Wolffe shook his head and told him,"We're not in range yet,sir." He then thought what ever was going to hit him,they must face it now.

The weapon then fired,and what came out was a giant circle of purple energy. It was coming at them fast,so they cannot avoid it,unless they had the maneuverability of a fighter,they had to face what was coming. As it was getting closer to the Triumphant,Master Plo yelled to brace for impact. What happened next was pure chaos,every single bit of power was gone,"We're losing all our power!" Wolffe yelled. All the ships got hit,no one was saved from the Ion Cannon,"That energy field has left us defenseless!" Wolffe yelled.

Now with the shields down,the cannons on the Malevolence unleashed their firepower on the three cruisers tearing them to shreds."They're tearing us apart one by one!" Wolffe yelled noticing the situation. One cruiser got destroyed immediately,without their shields and weapons,they are open to destruction. In this dire situation,Master Plo yelled at everyone to get into the escape pods if they can. Another cruiser got destroyed,but now Wolffe and two other Wolf Pack clones,Sinker and Boost,were in an escape pod waiting on their General who is outside,"We don't have much time. Get inside. Hurry!" He yelled at other clones to get inside other escape pods.

* * *

**Inside Escape Pod:**

Four escape pods got launched,unfortunately,the fourth one got destroyed by a random piece of debris that got in it's path. Once they were far enough,Master Plo had to watch his own cruiser get destroyed. It was a sad sight,with all the clones that died in there,but now they have to find a way to get rescued by the Republic.

* * *

**Inside Malevolence:**

General Grievous was laughing at the display,saying that no force can destroy the Malevolence,but what he did not know was that he jinxed it."Another successful test,wouldn't you say,Count?" He said in an cocky tone. Dooku just told him one of their main objectives,"We must keep our position secret. Send out the hunters. I want all those life pods destroyed. What pod hunters are,are droids that use Droch Boarding Ships to go and crush escape pods,but they can be easily stopped by some resistance.

* * *

**Inside Anakin's Venator:**

Anakin and Ahsoka were still in the meeting during Master Plo's defeat,with no word,they had to assume the worst,"And we have had no further contact with General Plo Koon. The absence of distress beacons indicates that his fleet was-" He looked at Ahsoka with a sad look,"-that his fleet was,destroyed like the others. We are about to prepare a rescue mission." Palpatine then counter-argued."Hasn't Clone intelligence reported this weapon _never leaves any survivors?_" Obi-Wan then joined in."The Separatists are being unusually tidy. They don't want any survivors nor witnesses." Yoda joined in as well."Tragic are these losses,but prevent more we must."

* * *

**Inside Escape Pod:**

Master Plo wasn't doing well at his side,the escape pod ran out of power as well,now Wolffe was telling Master Plo of what's the status of the escape pod,"The power grid is burned out. We've no engine,communications,or-or life support recharge." One of the Wolf Pack troopers,named Sinker,decided to look at this from an friendlier perspective,"So we'll just sit here,and hold our breath." Another Clone started talking,his name was Boost,"Someone will come looking for us,right?" He asked. The clones then looked at their General,hopefully saying yes,but what he said is important as well,"Let's get the power restored,so we are here to be found. Boost and Sinker nodded and started working on the power.

* * *

**Inside Anakin's Venator:**

Still in the meeting,but the it seems like it's at an end. Mace Windu now decides to end it,"All our battle groups will be reassigned to guide our supply convoys,including yours,Skywalker. I'm afraid we can't risk any more ships with a rescue mission." Before,Ahsoka decided to speak up,Yoda got an holo-projector,apparently,in his pocket again,"Another session with Rafael,probably." He then activated it and Rafael's hologram showed up,but without Master Qui-Gon. Yoda was about to speak,but Rafael spoke first,"Hello Master Yoda. Now before you ask,yes,this a recording. I've heard of your meeting,and I would like to offer my assistance in helping Anakin and Ahsoka in their rescue mission with nothing else,but the Emperor's Wrath. However,I won't be there very quickly considering on the size of my ship,so estimated I would be at the Abregado system in 30 minutes starting now. However,Anakin and Ahsoka is _not_ going to stay in the Venator because I need their help as well. As we speak,Master Plo and his group of clones are in an escape pod struggling to survive,and not only that,but pod hunters are on the loose attacking any escape pods that are out. So I ask you,Anakin and Ahsoka,to find some way to help me." The recording then stopped. Everyone was then looking at Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka decided to speak up,"Well I guess we can take the Twilight,Master." Anakin then nodded in response.

"Well I guess we can go on our own,and the rest of the fleet will go on without us." Everyone else nodded at Yoda,and they got the all-clear,"Rescue Master Plo,you can." The two nodded,and then exited towards the hangar. The meeting was now officially over. As Anakin and Ahsoka were heading towards the hangar,they were having an conversation,"Master,do you think we're able to save Master Plo before the pod hunters get him?" "Of course Snips. But I would be more afraid of the weapon then anything else." They were then silent the rest of the way to the hangar.

The duo then arrived at the hangar with Artoo,and entered the Twilight. While they were preparing for their departure,Anakin told her their objective,"Remember Ahsoka,we're there to rescue Master Plo,so when we arrive we will search right away. Also,if the weapon shows up on your scanners,tell me." Ahsoka nodded her head,and activated the Twilight. They were now heading towards the Abregado system,hopefully to get Master Plo and leave alive.

* * *

**Inside Escape Pod:**

There was not that much progress on the power,Boost and Sinker were just arguing on which power line goes where."No,that's not it. This one goes there. That one goes there." Sinker told Boost. Boost counter-argued,"Are you sure? We don't want to make things worse." "How are we going to make things worse?" Sinker asked. Master Plo was just siting in his chair,giving advise to the clones,"When you ask for trouble,you should not be surprised when it finds you." Boost then found two wires,"What if we connect these two wires right here?" He connected them,and power was then rebooted to the escape pod. When the power came on,the communications immediately started. Wolffe informed the rest of the group,"I'm getting something." There was silence,then there was an voice."We are under attack. Is anyone out there?" Wolffe said that it was one of their pods. The pod just kept asking on the communications,if anyone was alive and out there.

Master Plo said that they were close,because of the weak signal. Wolffe then saw them,and they didn't look so good. The pod hunters have locked on to their escape pod,and had some rocket droids started cutting the glass window."Pod 1-9-7-7,do you copy?" Master Plo asked. They replied,yelling,"The droids are hunting for survivors. They're cutting through!" Sadly,the droids breached,and now the clones' bodies were now flying into outer space."Things,just got worse." Sinker commented. However,that won't be for long,because the Twilight is only a short distance from them.

* * *

**Inside Twilight:**

The duo have been searching for quite a while,and their results are quite low,they haven't found any survivors. They have been concentrating on a certain area each time,but that was not helpful either. Before,Obi-Wan contacted them and told them to go back to their fleet,but before they could do that,they found a signal and are now heading towards its location. Luckily,the signal was strong,if it wasn't,their job would be a lot more difficult."Master,I see an escape pod. And also,an Separatist boarding ship." "We should probably shoot it before it hits that escape pod,and gives away our position." When they were close enough,they shot the ship and it exploded,making sure they won't give away their presence in the system.

They then activated the tow cable and bring them in,wishing it would be them and not a random escape pod. Ahsoka came into the cargo bay and had a smile on her face,it was them. Anakin then joined her,after that they ran up to the window and broke the glass so they can be out. All of them were okay,but Master Plo had another question,"Tell me,were there any other survivors?" Anakin replied."I'm sorry Master Plo,we didn't find anyone else." He sighed and said."The hunters must have destroyed the rest." Ahsoka then hugged him,and said to him."I'm sorry,Master Plo." While this happened,Wolffe thanked Anakin for rescuing them. He just said that it wasn't his idea,but the Rogue Jedi's. Now with that over with,they all headed towards the bridge.

When they entered the bridge,Master Plo told them what they were dealing with,"The weapon we're dealing with is an ion cannon. A weapon that neutralizes all power to our ships,leaving the targets defenseless." Wolffe then joined in the conversation."Nothing can avoid the ion cannon's radius without being in a fast fighter. Only then can the pilot survive." Anakin then decided to tell Master Plo the good news."Don't worry Master Plo,Rafael is going to use the Emperor's Wrath on the-," Wolffe answered."We decided to call it the Malevolence,General." Anakin continued."Malevolence,hopefully he will win." There was a lot of beeping,on the radar. Anakin pointed this out,"There is a massive ship on the radar." As he said this,Master Plo told everyone to turn off any power source,including Artoo. Ahsoka said sorry before he turned the astromech off.

As the power was off,the crew saw the Malevolence above them. However,it started turning around and started aiming the ion cannon at them. The Jedi,not being bothered of what caused this,started turning on the power with some help from the clones. When the power was on,Anakin started flying out to open space so they can go into hyperspace. The Malevolence was now in position and fired the ion cannon. Luckily,Anakin was a good pilot,so he dodged every piece of debris in his path. Unfortunately,they forgot one important thing to turn on,Artoo. So when they were in open space,they were in for a nasty shock,"Artoo,program the hyperdrive. Get us out of here!" Ahsoka then widened her eyes in horror in noticing that he was off. Ahsoka told her Master of this,"Master,Artoo is off." Anakin just stopped flying,now they were able to get hit by the blast."Ahsoka,how much time left before Rafael gets here?" "At least 3 or 5 minutes,Master." "Good."

The blast hit them,and all power was gone. Wolffe was a little concerned,"With all due respect,General. But,how are we safe here?" Anakin pointed at a piece of debris."You see commander Wolffe,that piece of debris is too big for them to shoot at us. So,they would have to move out of the debris into this empty bit of space to hit us. And that's where Rafael will hit the Malevolence hard." "I now understand,General." Wolffe replied. In the mean time,the Malevolence was now in a position to fire its cannons at the Twilight,but before they could fire,the Emperor's Wrath will now come,over the Malevolence.

* * *

**Inside Emperor's Wrath:**

Right now,Rafael is on the bridge of the Emperor's Wrath with Gabriel Angelos,overseeing the bridge,while Rafael was focusing on the Malevolence."Rafael,is that the enemy ship out in the distance of space?" "Yes,Gabriel. It's name,is the Malevolence,and its primary weapon is an ion cannon. The ion cannon is able to neutralize all power to any ship,but not the Emperor's Wrath. At best,it could only take down our void shields for a time being. But enough of that,I want to deploy three Retribution-Class Battle ships around that small ship over there," Rafael pointed at,"The strategic value of that ship is more than you know." Gabriel didn't question him,but just bowed. For if the Emperor himself respects him,everyone else should to,"Retribution 1,2,and 3,you are assigned to protect that small ship,for the 'Hand Of The Emperor' requests it." The hangars on the starboard side of the Emperor's Wrath opened,and out came 3 Retribution-Class Battle ships ready to protect the Twilight. While this happened,the Malevolence fired its ion cannon at the Emperor's Wrath,the battle has begun.

The ion cannon hit the Emperor's Wrath,but it didn't neutralize the power,but just the void shield. Meanwhile,the Emperor's Wrath was moving into position for its broadside fire power to fire at the Malevolence. However,the Malevolence was already firing at the Emperor's Wrath,but barely doing any damage. For the Emperor's Wrath is still very,very strong without the void shield,because Rafael thought of this,the armor seems impenetrable. The Emperor's Wrath was now in position,it's time to unleash the Emperor's Wrath on the Malevolence.

Considering the difference of armament,the Emperor's Wrath passes the Malevolence in terms of weapons. The way the Emperor's Wrath was firing,was like how people in the 18th century fought,volley fire. In the 17-1800s,men fought with volley fire,by one row shooting,then the next. Or,like the ships,once all the cannons are filled,they fired. All the cannons fired,and all of them hit. The crew on the Malevolence were new to non-laser batteries,so the only thing they can see,is the flash of where it was fired from. Once the shields were down,Rafael told the gunners of a specific target,"All gunners,focus on the ion cannon,maximum fire power!" They did what was asked,a square of batteries that were aligned with the ion cannon fired their cannons at the ion cannon,destroying them."Activate the port side thrusters! I want us close enough for us to board them! And I want to know the status of our Void Shields!" Everyone,was busy doing their thing,then one crew member told him what the status of the shield was."Sir,the shield has recovered,and is fully operational." Rafael nodded,and told them to activate the shields.

The shots the Emperor's Wrath took was not that deadly,just some destruction to the shape,which pisses Rafael off,considering he's an perfectionist and he's O.C.D.(Overly Compulsive Disorder) But when the void shields went back on,any laser battery that hit the Emperor's Wrath,got disintegrated. The port side thrusters activated,and now they were slowly,but surely,heading towards the Malevolence,and it would take them too long to switch ion cannons,so they must face what's coming. Meanwhile,the Twilight was getting quite a show of the battle.

* * *

**Inside Twilight:**

**(When The Emperor's Wrath First Appears)**

Everyone inside the Twilight either had their eyes widened,jaw dropped,or both in that matter,because what they saw was insane. A ship that huge,with that much fire power seems to be every military officer's dream. As they moved in to position,Wolffe noticed some hangars opening,and out came 3 ships,"General,look! There are some ships leaving the hangars,and looks like they are heading towards us!" Anakin didn't show any response,but just watched the 3 Retribution-Class Battle ships get closer. All the sudden,the power came back on,and there was a beeping noise. It was the communications channel,Anakin pressed the button and out came an Space Marine Hologram,"Captain Lexandro,of Retribution 1 of the Blood Ravens. Hello,General Skywalker. I've been given strict orders from the 'Hand Of The Emperor',or also known by you Rafael,to protect you,your crew,and your ship at all costs,even if it means the three of our ships very lives. So for now,you may be able to leave,or witness the Emperor's Wrath on the Malevolence." The hologram then faded away. Retribution 1,2,and 3 were now in position to protect the Twilight,but gave them a good spot to see for the battle.

"General,are you thinking of-" "Say no more Sinker,of course I want to see the battle." Anakin told him,knowing what he was going to ask. Master Plo then advised Anakin of a key thing,"Skywalker,I think it would be wise to show the council this battle,via hologram." Anakin nodded and activated the communications,and there they were,the council. The same members from the earlier meeting they had,"Oh hello there Master Skywalker,I see that the mission was a success?" Chancellor Palpatine asked. He noticed Master Plo while he was answering the question,"Yes your excellency,but now I'm watching Rafael destroy the weapon we called,Malevolence." Anakin then pointed behind them,the council turned around and was in shock of what they have seen,the same reactions the group in the Twilight had the first time. Palpatine,was the first to respond,"What in the name of the Galactic Republic,is that?" "That chancellor,is the Emperor's Wrath. Our friend Rafael's own personal flag-ship." Obi-Wan answered his question.

The chancellor,knowing of his future plans,he asked a stupid question,"Oh really,and will he be able to offer his services,and his ship,to the Galactic Republic and Clone Army?" Ahsoka mentally laughed at this attempt. _If you seriously are asking to take over the Emperor's Wrath from Rafael without a fight. Then you have one thing coming,he will never give it up __without a fight. _Anakin heard this,and even though Ahsoka has a lot to learn,she was right. There was no way that Rafael will give this ship up to any one,but his closest friends,"Your excellency,with all due respect,there will be no way in this entire Galaxy that Rafael will give up the Emperor's Wrath to any one,except his closest friends. And even if you did try,he will kill you without hesitation. Considering he has over eight different factions on that ship that are loyal to him no matter what,it's considered suicide to even attempt for him to join the G.R."

Palpatine mentally cursed himself,he would've had a giant army and ship,for his Galactic Empire,but with Rafael in the way,it would be considered impossible,"Well then,I guess we can watch this battle,to see what his ship is truly made of." Palpatine said,with a bit of annoyance. Ahsoka just rolled her eyes. They then turned around,and started watching the battle,between these two large machines of war. They noticed that the Emperor's Wrath was in position to fire their starboard cannons. On the Twilight's terminal,it randomly showed the status of the Malevolence,from the hyperdrive to the shields,"Everyone look,this shows the status of all the Malevolence's systems." Everyone looked,and then turned around and went back to the battle. The Emperor's Wrath fired all its starboard cannons,and in less than ten seconds,it hit the Malevolence's exterior. The only person that was paying close attention to the terminal,was Wolffe. So when he noticed the shields have gone down in an instant,he didn't hesitate to tell the group of it,"Everyone look! The shields went down in an instant,after that first volley!" Everyone was nervous about this,if there is a ship with that much fire power that can take down shields in an instant. They wonder why he wouldn't just take over the entire Galaxy?

"Thinking,I know what all of you are. Worried,all of you are,but a thing Rafael said to me. With great power, with great responsibility comes. He fights for power not,but the greater good." Everyone took this to consideration,and continued looking at the cannons on the starboard side. They then noticed that a yellow flash appeared,it was a square bit of cannons that fired. Anakin looked at the terminal and noticed the ion cannons were destroyed."Everyone,he destroyed the ion cannon!" "He now has the chance to destroy the Malevolence and prevent more deaths and destruction." Mace advised. Obi-Wan,however,was just observing the battle while the others were talking,"I don't think he will finish it just yet." The others then turned around to see what he meant,and they noticed another extraordinary thing the ship can do. The ship was moving to the right,the others probably thought that there are engines on its port side,"Is he trying to board the Malevolence?" Boost asked."It's a possibility,but I think he's there for another purpose." Master Plo replied.

"What do you mean,Master Plo." Ahsoka asked. He then walked up to the terminal,and enlarged it,"According to this terminal,it says that there are two major Separatist leaders on the Malevolence. We knew General Grievous is on it,but apparently Count Dooku is on it as well." Anakin then decided to look at the good out come of this,"That means,that Rafael can go in there,kill them,and the war will be over. Am I right?" Before Obi-Wan can scold Anakin for suggesting that,there was a large boom from the Malevolence. He then saw what happened,"He destroyed the second ion cannon!" Now with the Malevolence having enough,they immediately activated the hyper drive and left.

Retribution 1,2,and 3 then left the Twilight,and started returning to the Emperor's Wrath,the Emperor's Wrath was now heading towards the Twilight. Eventually,Rafael contacted the Twilight,"Well,that was fun. I see that your part of the mission was a success,and now the threat is partly over." "Why didn't you destroy the Malevolence? It's shields were down,and it was carrying two important Separatist leaders,that if captured or killed,can end the war." Mace asked,partially frustrated of not finishing the war machine. Rafael then explained why he couldn't do it,"The reason Master Windu,is because of the balance of the Galaxy. I've seen what happens in the future of the Galaxy,so if some people don't do what they're supposed to do. The balance will be all messed up. Also,it gives me time to show you guys the Emperor's Wrath sometime. So until we meet,again."

The Emperor's Wrath then jumped into hyperspace,into the farthest places of the Galaxy,not going to be seen,until Rafael requests it.

**Que Star Wars Ending Music.**

* * *

**Well that was the third chapter of The Arrival Of The Rouge Jedi,I hope you enjoyed it. It was slightly longer than any of my first and second chapters. Also if you can,see the poll to choose what universe Rafael can go to next. And if it's in the fantasy type area,it will change to Warhammer fantasy,and it will be the same case with the factions. In the fourth chapter,the group will have a tour.**


	4. Reports

**Alright,this is the fourth chapter for The Arrival Of The Rogue Jedi. It will be about Rafael giving a couple of Jedi and clones a tour of the Emperor's Wrath. Also,forgive me for my terrible ork speech. I will say the actual meaning of the sentence,in quotations. And if you don't like it tell me. I do not own Warhammer 40k or Star Wars The Clone Wars. Anyway,R&R and no flames please.**

* * *

**Introduction:**

_**Victory for the Republic! With the destruction of Republic ships,Master Plo listens to Rafael's advice and goes to the Abregado System,only to find a Separatist super **_**_weapon,the Malevolence! And in the nick of time,Rafael's flag-ship the Emperor's Wrath fought,and destroyed the Malevolence's ion cannons! Now with this major victory,the Republic will have a small bit of peace;and,in that peace Rafael,will be able to show the Emperor's Wrath to some Republic members._**

* * *

**Inside Emperor's Wrath:**

After Rafael and the Emperor's Wrath jumped into hyperspace,another thing he told the Adeptus Mechanicus about,he was exiting the bridge,"Rafael,where are you going?" Gabriel asked. He then turned around and responded,"I'm going on a walk,my friend. You can take command of the bridge,or just do anything else,either way,I know you'll make the right choice." Gabriel nodded. And with that done,Rafael smiled,and started going on his walk. Gabriel and Rafael were very close friends,in return for helping him on his quest to make peace in the Warhammer 40k Universe,and bring back the Emperor to life. Rafael,gave Gabriel his body back. He created his body from his Sub-Sector Aurelia campaign,and this time,he enhanced his body to be more quick,so making him one of the fastest Space Marines with power armor. And that's not all,he made him the second-in-command of the Emperor's Wrath,because the only people who can take command of the Emperor's Wrath,are Rafael and the Emperor himself. So Gabriel,is like family for Rafael,and they will help each other no matter what,no matter the cost.

As Rafael was walking,he got some salutes from the crew,which were Imperial Guard or Space Marines. He just dismissed them,he was going to the Orks sector of the ship,to make sure they aren't doing much damage. Now when Rafael designed the plans for the Emperor's Wrath,he knew he was going to put eight factions inside. The Space Marines,Imperial Guard,Orks,Chaos Space Marines,Tau Empire,Eldar,Necrons,and Tyranids,were part of his big reunification campaign for the Milky Way Galaxy,and making the Warhammer 40k version of the United Nations. It felt like it was only yesterday when he made everyone stop fighting,but it was still hard to make them stop fighting,considering the types of people he was dealing with. And if they didn't co-operate,he would duplicate their leaders,or gods,and make them listen to him,but luckily they all co-operated,because of the eight galaxies.

At first,Rafael didn't know how powerful his duplicating skills were,now he knows. He duplicated the Milky Way Galaxy eight times,and each time,he created them to each factions vision,so that means that the Necrons get their own version of the Milky Way Galaxy. Some of the leaders think why wouldn't they just keep fighting,because,with one snap,Rafael can destroy all the galaxies. So they just went with it,not wanting war.

Now the Emperor's Wrath has eleven sectors,eight hold the eight factions,while one is for all the factions like a meeting room,and the other is the bridge. The bridge is so large,that it needs its own sector,because of all the things that's running. As he was walking,he noticed one of his captains coming up to him,it was Tarkus. Now Rafael gave Tarkus a promotion for also helping him,from sergeant to captain,as well for Cyrus,Avitus,Thaddeus."Rafael,the council is ready with their report that you asked for before. They are waiting for you in sector eleven as we speak." He nodded and responded."Good work Tarkus,where is squad Ultra?" Squad Ultra is the squad that Rafael founded,the members are Commander Diomedes,the leader,while the other members are Tarkus,Avitus,Thaddeus,and Cyrus. They were known as an elite team of the Blood Ravens,and their Sub-Sector Aurelia campaign proves it,"They're at the council as well." "Well let's go then."

With the Emperor's Wrath being so large,one of the main ways to travel,aside from walking,is the monorail system. When you want to go up,it goes on a platform and acts like an elevator. They are also very fast,the equivalent of Earth's bullet trains,but not with the comfortable side. However,Rafael has put in his own train,which is comfortable and large,which can hold one thousand people,for certain occasions.

The duo arrived at the monorail platform,and now waiting for their ride to arrive. In less than ten seconds,it arrived,which proves how fast it can go. The driver was a Space Marine,because of the driver augmentations that Rafael decided he should have to drive his train,"Hello sir. Where would you like to go?" "Sector eleven,and quick. I am eager to hear the report I requested." "As you wish. Charting travel route now." Replied the driver. Rafael took a seat in a normal,yet comfortable and technologically more advanced,chair,while Tarkus sat down in a chair,that Rafael designed,to hold Space Marines."With all due respect Rafael,I couldn't believe that you would waste your time making these chairs comfortable to,_us,_Space Marines. It's not like we need the comfort,we were trained to battle." "Tarkus,of course I would waste my time on making these chairs. When I commissioned the plan for the Emperor's Wrath to the Adeptus Mechanicus,I had to do the little things. So these chairs were one of the 'little things' I worked on." "Understood Rafael." Tarkus replied and nodded.

_After this meeting,I'm going to communicate with the Republic and ask them to come to the tour,and if Palpatine's involved,I will decline. _Rafael thought. Knowing what Palpatine does in the future of the Star Wars history,Rafael had an undying hatred of the Chancellor,deceiving,Sith Lord. Order 66,the one order that almost put the Jedi into extinction,was a very sad time for Star Wars fans everywhere on Earth,except for Sith fans,and so he will never forgive him for that. The driver then turned on the intercom,and informed Rafael of their destination,"Sir,we've arrived at sector eleven." Rafael then replied to the diver."Thank you.." "Catox,sir." "Well thank you Catox for your excellent driving." "It's my honor,sir." Rafael and Tarkus have arrived at the platform,which is luckily close to the council chamber.

* * *

**At Sector 11:**

**Council Room:**

The duo walked,and stopped at the door,"After you Rafael." Tarkus suggested. He then nodded,and walked in. When he walked in,he put his head down and shook it in disappointment,Gorgutz was arguing with another ork,Keptin Bluddflagg. Keptin Bluddflagg was another ork that Rafael asked to join his 'crew',and luckily he accepted,on terms of some conditions.

First,he wouldn't have to do any fighting with any of the crew members,because that would cause chaos. Second,he would be in charge of the ork naval battles,while Gorgutz would be in charge of the ground forces. And third,is that he will have to listen to me and I will be the boss of the orks. Even though these things were hard for him to do,he accepted,except on one of his conditions,there will be WAAAGH where ever Rafael goes. He couldn't guarantee it,but Rafael accepted and now Keptin Bluddflagg was part of the Emperor's Wrath crew. Now back to the present,Rafael didn't know what all the arguing was about,but now he was gonna find out.

"Iz you 'ink you kan bozz me around 'ike a git,'our damn rong!" (If you think you can boss me around like a puny ork,your damn wrong) Gorgutz shouted at Bluddflagg. Gorgutz was already being bossed around by Rafael and his other leaders,but being bossed by a ork that he thinks is inferior to him? That jus crosses the line,"'Orry Gorgutz,'ut Rafael 'old me dat if someone doesn't 'do deir 'uties,I 'ust 'ell em to do dem." (Sorry Gorgutz,but Rafael told me that if someone doesn't do their duties,I must tell them to do them) Bluddflagg told him rather calmly. Even though Bluddflagg was a ork,he was a rather smart one,and doesn't like fighting,as much as Gorgutz. The other members of the Council:Gabriel Angelos and Commander Thule,of the Blood Ravens; Captain Titus,of the Ultramarines,and being the representative for the other chapters; General Vance Stubbs and General Sturnn,of the Imperial Guard; Farseer Taldeer,of the Eldar; Eliphas the Inheritor,of the Black Legion; Shas'O Kais,of the Tau Empire; The Necron Lord of Kronus and his pariah,which is his mouth,of the Necrons; And,the Hive Mind's representative,Hive Tyrant,of the Tyranids,were all just watching this in seeing how this would play out. The Blood Ravens,Imperial Guard,Eldar,and Tau,had their heads down,shaking with disappointment. While Chaos,Necrons,and Tyranids were enjoying this,hoping for a bloody,and entertaining,fight.

Rafael finally reached the two massive orks,and split them up with his duplicates. Bluddflagg was at least co-operative in being pulled away from Gorgutz,while the latter was being held with ten stronger versions of Rafael. He then asked the two warlords what happened,Bluddflagg then talked,"Well,iz 'all 'tarted 'en I saw Gorgutz 'ere,not 'oing 'iz duties. I den 'alked up to 'em and 'old him to do 'em. He didn't 'ike it,so we 'ad an argument. So 'ats what happened." (Well it all started when I saw Gorgutz here,not doing his duties . I then walked up to him and told to do them. He didn't like it,so we had a argument. So thats what happened) Rafael nodded and turned to Gorgutz,and made his duplicates disappear. Gorgutz then looked at Rafael,and then just looked down,"Gorgutz,why haven't you done your duties? They were very simple,make sure your boyz are in line,and train the nobz. What made you get away from that?" Gorgutz then looked at him and explained why he didn't do them."As 'ou know,in ze ork sector,'ere are viewing windowz for space. I 'oticed when I waz walking,'ere waz a space 'attle,'nd I 'ecked it out. That waz why I 'idn't do my duties." (As you know,in the ork sector,there are viewing windows for space. I noticed when I was walking,there was a space battle,and I checked it out. That was why I didn't do my duties) Rafael then nodded in understanding,and gave him a freebie,this time. He then faced everyone,and said to them to take their seats,except for the Hive Tyrant. Rafael then sat in his chair,and asked everyone for their report.

**(AN: For those who ****are new to the Warhammer 40k Universe,and have trouble imagining the units i'm about to say for any of the factions. Go to the Warhammer wiki,or go to Youtube,and search for Dawn Of War Ultimate Apocalypse unit showcase)**"So Captain Tarkus here informed me,that the army report I requested is ready. So,let's start with the Blood Ravens,Gabriel,Thule what have you have to report." Gabriel was the first to report."Well,with the help of your cloning technology,and are once-a-year visits to our galaxy,what we have in general are one million battle-brothers,ready to fight for you Rafael. Also,the Adeptus Mechanicus has been able to create lots of war machines,with also some help from your _vehicle _cloning machines. The amount in total are one hundred thousand,not including Titans." "Very good Gabriel,now Thule,give me the squad report." Davian Thule was a Captain of the Blood Ravens,now he was promoted commander by Rafael. He had sustained,lots of damage in his Sub-Sector Aurelia campaign,and so he was put into a Venerable Dreadnought,to keep him fighting for the Emperor. Like Gabriel,Rafael duplicated Thule's old body,getting him out of the Dreadnought,"From the number Gabriel gave you,we have ten thousand tactical squads,ten each,so we have one hundred thousand Space Marines for tactical squads. Five thousand Devastator squads,five each,so twenty-five thousand in the Devastator group. Five thousand assault squads,ten each,so fifty thousand Space Marines in the assault squad group. Two thousand Terminator squads,six each,so twelve thousand terminators in total. Assault Terminators however,have only one thousand squads,ten each,so ten thousand assault terminators. Finally scout squads,there are thirty thousand squads,ten each,so three hundred thousand scout marines. We have a lot of scouts,I hope they will be useful." Thule stated."Don't worry Thule,in this Universe,they will be quite helpful and useful for the enemy we will fight soon." Gorgutz heard this and was very,happy. He hadn't had a good WAAAGH since Rafael let him join the crew,"Oi! Am I 'ering 'right,or 'id you say that 'ere will be a WAAAGH soon?" (Hey! Am I hearing right,or did you say that there will be a war soon) Rafael nodded in response,"You heard right Gorgutz,there will be a war,and we're going to be a major part in it. In fact,our involvement will effect the entire galaxy,and its history." There was some mumbling going on,some of the council couldn't believe that their involvement will determine the fate of a galaxy they don't even now. But Gorgutz,and Bluddflagg,liked this opportunity to do some fighting,"Hahahaha! Me and my boyz 're 'oing to do some fighting! Dis 'ill be fun!" (Hahahaha! Me and my boys are going to do some fighting! This will be fun)

Rafael noticed that wasn't enough troops to make a million,"But Thule,that's only half the amount. What about the extra five hundred twenty-eight thousand Space Marines?" Thule then remembered why it was half,"Sorry Rafael,the squads I told you of were the recruits. The rest of the half were veteran Space Marines,the ones that served with you during your re-unification campaign." Rafael then nodded his head in understanding."Right,do you know of the vehicles?" "Yes. We have five thousand land speeders,five thousand Razorback Transports,five thousand Rhino Transports,ten thousand Dreadnoughts,five thousand Ironclad Dreadnoughts,five thousand Venerable Dreadnoughts,one thousand Damocles mobile radars,five thousand Vindicators,three thousand Predator MK 1s,one thousand Whirlwind MK 1s,one thousand Whirlwind MK 2s,five thousand Thunderhawk Gunships,and twenty-two thousand land raiders,with all types of variants." Rafael liked hearing this,with this much firepower,they would seem unstoppable,but still,some will fall in the Galactic War that will soon come. Rafael nodded his thanks for the Blood Ravens' report,"Very good on your report guys,ok Captain Titus,what does the Ultramarines,Blood Angels,Salamanders,and Space Wolves have to report?" Captain Titus was a captain of the Ultramarines chapter,and was a very god fighter. In Rafael's Universe,there was a game based around Titus called Space Marine. Now after the re-unification campaign,he went to the Black Templars,and took him out of their custody. Titus wondered why the 'Hand Of The Emperor' would rescue,what he thinks,a regular Ultramarines captain. Rafael then explained,and congratulated Captain Titus for his defense of Graia,Rafael has never seen a Space Marine facing off a horde of orks and the forces of Chaos and is still living,except Gabriel but that was another thing. Rafael awarded Titus by letting him lead the Ultramarines for the up-coming war in the Star Wars Galaxy,and be the representative for the other three chapters. Titus was honored,and he gladly accepted.

When Rafael finished his re-unification campaign,he wanted some small groups of men and vehicles from four chapters to go with him on the Emperor's Wrath,for some assistance. He chose these four chapters,the Ultramarines,considered the most powerful chapter; The Blood Angels,considered as powerful on the battlefield and bringing death to many foes; The Salamanders,known to be one of the chapters that are serious in protecting civilians,and innocent people,their kindness to civilians will be important; And,the Space Wolves,use to be savages to the Imperium Of Man,but now savages to their enemies on the battlefield. The primarchs of these four chapters,were honoured to know that the 'Hand Of The Emperor' chose their chapters to go on the Emperor's Wrath,and battle in different universes. However,the other chapters that weren't picked,were a little jealous. The fact that they saw the 'Hand Of The Emperor' choose a faction that's seemingly not worth it,in their eyes,to be his main chapter on the Emperor's Wrath,and then see these four chapters be part of it,that makes them jealous. But there was some fun for not being involved,with the 'war that never ends' over,Rafael showed the Space Marines one of his favorite past-times,video games.

But for now,Rafael had to get those thoughts out of his mind,and listen to Titus' report,"Because of you allowing us to have only five battle barges for the four chapters,are numbers are seemingly low. However,we still can manage if we're able to go back to our universe to be reinforced. What we have now though,is quite adequate,unless we engage any of the forces from our universe,then we'll have _some _trouble. Ok,now the report: Each battle barge has one hundred thousand battle-brothers,so we have five hundred thousand battle-brothers for the Blood Angels,Ultramarines,Salamanders,and Space Wolves. Unfortunately,I couldn't get the squad count from the other chapters,but I assure you Rafael,it's pretty much the same as the Blood Ravens' report. There are forty thousand vehicles per barge,in total there are two hundred thousand vehicles per chapter. Yet again I don't have the vehicle count,forgive me Rafael for my inadequate report." "Don't worry Titus I forgive you. However,in the future I'll be expecting a different report Titus." He nodded. Hopefully,the other captains will give the report this time.

"Ok,General Sturnn,what do you have to report for the Imperial Guard?" Sturnn then spoke,"Like Gabriel here,I'll tell you the general amount,while Stubbs will be the one giving you the accurate version. Here's my report: We have one billion men,not Guardsmen,but men. As vehicles,we have one hundred million vehicles,not including Titans. Which reminds me,who is going to do the report for the Titans?" Rafael answered."The person that's going to do the report for the Titans,is one of our main Tech Priests. Now if you please,can you continue." "Of course. Now that's for both the 252nd Kauravan Regiment,Stubbs' regiment,and mine the 412th Cadian. Now I also looked over the thing that you put on my report form that you sent me. It was quite interesting on what I saw on this 'website' and I assure you,with what we're going to face in this war,mine and Stubbs' men morale will be high. Considering,that things are not that terrifying." Sturnn finished his report. Even though Rafael liked Sturnn's enthusiasm,he knew that no one should underestimate droids,what they lack in skills and free will,makes up for numbers,"Sturnn,I will tell everyone in this room now,that _no one_ should underestimate the enemy we're going to fight in this war. Even though droids aren't the perfect soldier,they make up for it with numbers,they'll be using the Imperial Guard,Orks,and Tyranid strategy,numbers,and they will use it to their fullest point." Sturnn knew that Rafael was right. When he invited the council to watch him play this game called 'Dawn Of War Soulstorm' with a mod called 'Ultimate Apocalypse',they were all amazed at how good a strategist Rafael was. He pointed out that in each faction,from the council,he played as,he pointed out their strengths and weaknesses. When it came to the Imperial Guard faction,he proved that the Imperial Guards' main strategy was of overwhelming their enemy with numbers,and using armor to clear the way. After he won,Rafael told everyone that they can use the tactics he showed them,if they chose too,for the upcoming wars in the future.

"You're right Rafael,we should never underestimate our foes,no matter what or who they are." Stubbs then started to do his report."Like the Blood Ravens,I'll be giving the main number of men per squads,and how many squads. There will be no conscripts,like you told me,only trained soldiers,here's my report: We have ten million Guardsmen,with ten men each,there's one hundred million men in the guardsmen squads. One million special weapons teams,ten each,so ten million men for weapon squads. Five million Kasrkin squads,ten each,fifty million men in total. One million Ogryn squads,six each,in total we have six million Ogryns. We only have one million Vox Operators,considering they are only communications men. We have ten million Commissars ready to lead our men,and execute them if possible. Now I know that you don't like men getting executed randomly Rafael,but it's one of the things the commissars were trained to do,now don't worry,I'll tell the commissars to only do it if there are a large amount of troops routing. There are one hundred million medics,ready to heal our men if needed. Fifty million Catachan Squads,with ten each,so five hundred million Catachan Jungle fighters,they will be important in the planets with jungles I assume Rafael? It's why you enlisted lots of them?" "Your right Stubbs,they will be crucial in ambushes too. Continue." "One hundred twenty-three million banner bearers,they will be with the guardsmen if we're doing a charge. And finally,ten million Stormtrooper squads,with ten men each,we have one hundred million stormtroopers. Even though there are no veterans,they will suffice."

"Now on to the vehicles. Ten million Chimeras,with auto cannon turrets and lasgun gunner. Five million Hellhounds,with bulldozers,for scorching campaigns. Five million Sentinel scout walkers,with lasgun,lascannon,missile,or grenade launcher attachments. Ten million Basilisk mobile artillery,ready to rain heavy ordinance on our foes. Ten million Hydra AA Tanks,if their is enemy aircraft,they will have to be good pilots to avoid our fire. Ten million Thunderer Siege Tanks,able to destroy the toughest of defenses. Ten million Leman Russ Battle Tanks,with all types of variants. Ten million Valkyrie Transports and Gunships,making our main air force. Finally,thirty million baneblades with all types of variants. With these vehicles we can win this war,and defeat our foes. Now are we waiting for the Tech Priest?" Rafael nodded. The Tech Priest then walked in,"Pardon me for being late,I'm assuming it's my turn now?" Rafael nodded."Here's my report lord Rafael: We have fifteen thousand titans,ready for battle. There are five thousand Titans per class,the three classes are Warlord,Imperator,and Warmonger. So there are five thousand Warlord,Imperator,and Warmonger-class titans in our possession." Rafael liked this. Knowing that the biggest and most powerful vehicles,of the Imperial arsenal are in his possession,the Galactic war would be finished if he deployed them. However,seeing that the war that never ends,ends,he might make another war longer,"Very well,you may go back to work now if you desire,Tech Priest Steel" He bowed,and what Rafael assumed,was going back to work. Before he left,Rafael remembered a key thing he told the Adeptus Mechanicus to improve on,"Steel,did you and the Tech Priests improve all the vehicles,weaponry,and armor in all the eight factions to be lightsaber proof? I even made one for you to test it out on." Steel turned around and replied."Yes,every piece of power armor,weapons,vehicles,and so much more,have been made lightsaber proof." "Excellent. You may go." Steel bowed again and left. Shas'O Kais wondered why they needed lightsaber proof equipment,and wondered if they were going to war with this 'Republic',"Rafael,are we going to war with this 'Republic',and their 'Jedi'?" Rafael looked at him and replied."No,not yet anyway. For now,these will help against the Sith."

"I thought we're going to help this Republic?" Taldeer asked."I'll show you guys soon why we might fight the Republic soon." The others nodded,and probably thought he was going to show them something involving this universe."Okay Gorgutz Bluddflagg,it's your turn. However,with all due respect,I will have your smart duplicates do the report." Gorgutz and Bluddflagg just nodded,they were better on the battlefield,then anything involving reports. Rafael then made the duplicates,they were the same,but smarter. So unfortunately,they didn't do their ork speak,but actual words,"I'm going to tell the numbers of our boys first: We have one billion boys,ready to do some smashing or shooting. And lots of vehicles,one hundred million in fact. That's my report,now your turn Captain Bloodflag." "Here's my report: We have fifty million Kommandoz,not squads,but in general. We have fifty million Mega armored Nobz,in general. We have three hundred million Slugga Boyz,and two hundred million Shoota Boyz,and Storm Boyz. Twenty million Tank Bustaz,ready to bust some tanks. Fifty million 'Ard Boyz,Nobz,and Flash Gitz. Thirty million Lootas. And fifty million Bad Doks,ready to heal our boys if their injured.

Now it's time for the vehicles! We have twenty million Wartrukks. Five million Wartrakks,Killa Kans,Gun Wagons,and Battle Wagons. Twenty million Looted Tanks. Ten million Fighta Bombas,Squiggoths,and Battlefortresses. Finally,five million Kustum Stompas and Ork Stompas. That's my report." The duplicates then disappeared,and now the originals were left. "Good job Gorgutz and Bluddflagg,now who else wants to-" Rafael stopped when the chief Tech Marine,Martellus,came up to him."Sir,there was an incoming Republic message,and came up some members of this Republic. They wish to speak with you,right now."_ At least they communicated me. _Rafael thought,"Okay Martellus,alright everybody,the meeting is over. We'll finish this later,maybe when our guests will arrive." There was some mumbling in the room,knowing that some representatives from another galaxy,of another faction are going to be visiting the Emperor's Wrath. Everyone looks at the orks,in hoping that they will be behaved during the visit,"Gorgutz,Bluddflagg,the both of you have to behave during this visit. Or else,no virtual combat simulations for five years,and I know that the boys will get very unhappy." Rafael warned. Gorgutz and Bluddflagg looked at each other terrified,they weren't going to be able to use the virtual combat simulator for five years! To them was terrible,one of the only way to stomp people without stomping real people. This was their video game,and they don't want it to be gone,"'On't worry Rafael,'cause we will be on 'ur best mannerz." (Don't worry Rafael,because we will be on our best manners) Bluddflagg answering for him and Gorgutz. Rafael gave a nod of appreciation to the two orks,"Now let's go to the communications room." The council,squad Ultra,and Martellus followed him to the monorail,while Rafael is trying to reach Catox,"Catox,do you read me?" There was a brief silence before the driver responded."What do you wish my lord?" Rafael then told him to go to the platform,with the bigger yet comfortable,train. Catox was there in ten seconds,"Where to my lord?" "Sector ten,the communications area" Once everyone was inside,the train zoomed to the area where Rafael will,hopefully,see his friends;and,not seeing that evil chancellor.

* * *

**At Sector 10:**

**Communications Center:**

The train has arrived at the platform,when it stopped,the group followed Rafael to the room. They then entered,and what was waiting for them,was a holo-projector with six holograms,Yoda,Mace Windu,Obi-Wan,Anakin,Ahsoka,and unfortunately Palpatine. When Rafael entered the Star Wars universe,he made holo-projectors for the Emperor's Wrath,Martellus was also interested in hologram form of technology. The six were in a conversation,but stopped when they noticed Rafael. Rafael told the others to stay in the back,so that the surprise will still be there for their visit. Yoda was the first to greet Rafael,"Nice to see you it is,Rafael." "It is nice to see you too Master Yoda,but what was the reason you wanted to communicate with me?" Rafael asked,curious. Mace looked at Anakin and Palpatine,"Well,Skywalker here wanted to get a tour of the ship,as well as Chancellor Palpatine. In fact,a lot of people in the Republic want to take a tour of the Emperor's Wrath." Rafael took a second to think about this,and then came up with the list on who's coming: "Okay,the people that's allowed to go visit,and come to have a tour on the Emperor's Wrath are:Yoda,Mace,Anakin,Ahsoka,Obi-Wan,Admiral Yularen,Captain Rex,Commander Cody,the 501st and 212th Battalion,this squad called Domino Squad,and Delta Squad.

As Rafael finished the list,Palpatine looked offended and pissed he wasn't allowed to go on the tour,this would ruin his plans in trying to destroy Rafael. He then thought of another way of trying to get information on the Emperor's Wrath. _I can have commander Fox go on this trip,he will be the spy. _Palpatine then suggested another thing,"Can I have commander Fox go on the trip instead of me? I would like for him to report to me on how the tour was." Rafael knew what Palpatine was doing,wanting Fox to spy on them. When Rafael watched Star Wars the Clone Wars back on Earth,he noticed that Fox was loyal to Palpatine. It then clearly stated it when(Spoiler) he shot Fives in the clone wars series to prevent him from telling Order 66,an order from Palpatine. So this was a bad option,but now he had to think of a way it is,"With all due respect Chancellor,but sending Fox would not be a good idea. He's the commander of the Coruscant Guard,and if he's not there,there will be chaos. Now if you have any more suggestions,I think you should say them now,and explain why they can't go." "Then why can't I go? Hmm?" Palpatine thought this would bring out why he's not bringing him. However,the response he got was not what he planned,"That's classified. I would tell it,but not yet anyway."

Palpatine rolled his eyes in annoyance,and just left,not responding to anyone,"Well that was strange,and awkward." Anakin remarked. Obi-Wan agreed,this was quite strange for the Chancellor to act this way,"Well back to the matter of hand. Where do you want us to meet Rafael?" "Somewhere in the outer rim Obi-Wan,take one Venator and two Acclamators. The Emperor's Wrath will handle the rest." "Ready we will be,for the Emperor's Wrath arrival." All of them bowed then the hologram disappeared. Rafael then turned around and told Martellus to go and scan the galaxy for the ships he mentioned. He nodded and left the group to another area in Sector Ten."What do we do now?" Eliphas asked. Rafael responded,"Considering they are probably still getting ready,we should just wait in Sector Eleven's hangar area,and re-arrange some ships also." They then turned and left. Luckily,Catox was already there,they then entered and went towards Sector Eleven's hangar,which can hold the Venators and Acclamators. Rafael then wondered where the Jedi are.

* * *

**Coruscant's Orbit:**

Anakin,Obi-Wan,and Ahsoka were in the bridge of the _Resolute_,talking with Admiral Yularen about their access to the Emperor's Wrath. The two battalions were ready as well in the two Acclamators,while Rex and Cody were heading towards Kamino to look for this Domino Squad,that Rafael wants to come apparently. Yoda and Mace were going to go fetch Delta Squad,and once they got them,they will go to the co-ordinates that Anakin had set for the location. However,after Palpatine left,he told Delta Squad,in communications,to not go with the Jedi. RC-1138 or 'Boss',the leader of Delta Squad,was curious on why the Chancellor would tell them this,but they decided to go with it;but,that would be revoked because of which Jedi asked them.

* * *

**Rex and Cody's POV:**

Rex and Cody were in a shuttle as they were heading towards Tipoca City,in Kamino,to find Domino Squad,"Why do you think the Generals want us to find this Domino Squad?" Rex asked. Cody replied,"The Generals told us that we were allowed to go on a tour on Rafael's ship,which is to them,considered an honor. Maybe we should too." Rex nodded. They were now in Kamino and headed towards Tipoca city,to where hopefully Domino Squad is there,and not cadets,"Hey look Rex,they _are_ in their graduation ceremony. It would feel rude to go in there and request Domino Squad right away,from one of their most important moments of their lives." Cody pointed out. Rex replied,"I agree Cody,but with the time we have,we have to interrupt the shines' graduation ceremony." Cody nodded in understanding,as they flew down to the closest hangar.

Earlier in the orbit of Kamino,one of the Venators asked what was the shuttle's intentions,Rex just reported that they were getting a special group of clones. They asked if it was a specific type of clone or a group,Cody replied with the latter. It then reached the command center in Tipoca City,they gave them clearance and told Rex and Cody that the squad they were looking for was in their graduation ceremony. The duo said their thanks,and went towards Tipoca City.

Now back to the present,the duo had exited their shuttle,and started running towards the ceremony. _Hopefully,General Ti isn't in a speech. _Rex thought. Unfortunately she was,but luckily it was finished. An ARC Trooper named Blitz,with an yellow color scheme,was about to say something,but he noticed the captain and commander,"Captain Rex,Commander Cody? What are you doing here? We're about to ship these men to fight!" Blitz questioned the duo. Cody saluted and answered,"We're here to look for a certain squad,Blitz." Rex continued for him."Yes,and they would be allowed to come with us on a tour with a few other members. A tour on the Rogue Jedi's ship." There was some mumbling in the group of clones,after hearing about the Emperor's Wrath from the clones that survived the Malevolence,this would be considered worth the clones' entire lives to go on this tour.

Shaak Ti was curious on how they were going to choose this squad,there were a lot of squads,but which one,"And how are you going to choose this squad,captain?" "Actually sir,Rafael chose this squad,at least that's what the Generals told us." Rex answered. Cody then announced the squad that was going with them,"Yes,the squad that Rafael chose was a squad called..'Domino Squad'." There was some chatter then five clones came up,this was Domino Squad. They all said their CT numbers,and did a salute. What was then unexpected,was a red aircraft that came down to the edge,and hovered there. The doors then opened,and out came Rafael with Diomedes,Tarkus,Avitus,Thaddeus,and Cyrus with their Terminator armor on,except Cyrus and Diomedes

The clones saluted them,and some thought that their presence would be even bigger than if Palpatine visited. Rafael then approached Hevy,Fives,Echo,Cutup,and Droidbait while still saluting,"At ease men. You five have earned my respect,while even some of my men are still trying to earn my respect." He then looked at Fives,"Especially you,Fives." Fives was surprised at how he knew his nickname. He then questioned him,"Sir…how do you know my nickname?" "I know,because you are capable of more than you think." The bounty hunter trainer,Bric,then laughed at this,and Rafael gave a death glare at the Siniteen,which made Squad Ultra draw their weapons,and aim them at Bric. He was then frightened by this random showing of aggressiveness,Rafael then explained why Fives is very important,"I'll have you know,Bric. That Fives,is probably going to accomplish more things in his clone life then you ever will,so I suggest you watch your actions." Squad Ultra then lowered their weapons,while Fives,however,was honored.

Rex and Cody were just watching,until Cody broke the silence,"With all due respect sir,but wouldn't you think it's time to go now?" Rafael then looked at Cody,and nodded. He then told them to go with them in the Thunderhawk,they will be the first ones to go inside the Emperor's Wrath. Rafael,Squad Ultra,Rex,Cody,and Domino Squad were at the Thunderhawk location,but there was a problem,"Sir,there will be too much people in the Thunderhawk to fit all of us. Mainly because we're wearing Terminator power armor,I think that was a bad move on our part." Tarkus advised.

Rafael got on his comlink,the wrist version,and contacted the Emperor's Wrath to send one more Thunderhawk Gunship to their co-ordinates. In five minutes the Thunderhawk arrived next to the previous Thunderhawk,"Me and my squad will go into this Thunderhawk,you two and Domino Squad are going to go into the one that arrived. Don't worry,the pilots will handle the rest." Rex nodded. They then entered and was greeted by a Space Marine,which gave them a salute,while the clones returned the gesture,"Are you are pilot?" Echo asked. The Space Marine shook his head,"No,I was assigned by the 'Hand of The Emperor' to protect you,if there is a problem."

Cody was just admiring the interior of the Thunderhawk,it seemed it could fit like ten Space Marines,but it could actually fit thirty,"Excuse me sir,but what does this Gunship hold?" The Space Marine just told Cody to wait for the tour,that's when Rafael will ask questions. Rex decided to ask,"I assume that this Gunship has no hyperdrive?" The Space Marine answered that,before they didn't have 'hyperdrives',but Rafael implemented them into the Thunderhawks. There was then a screen that came on with Rafael,"Jiro,are you ready on your end?" Rafael asked the Space Marine. Jiro replied,"Yes my lord,we're ready for our hyperspace jump."

The Thunderhawks were in formation to jump,on their way to the Emperor's Wrath,Rex wondered if the others were ready to be at the co-ordinates,because he and Cody weren't going there. Hopefully,their Generals wouldn't be too upset about their early viewing. The Thunderhawks then jumped into hyperspace,leaving Kamino,to go to the Emperor's Wrath.

* * *

**Inside _Resolute_:**

Anakin,Obi-Wan,and Ahsoka are still above Coruscant in orbit,they were ready to go,but just waiting on Anakin telling the Chancellor on where they are going to wait by giving him the co-ordinates. Once that was finished,they would go to the co-ordinates Anakin chose for the meeting spot. Anakin went back and joined the three,"I'm finished with talking to the chancellor." "Good,where did you set the co-ordinates?" Yularen asked. Anakin replied,"Somewhere in the Unknown Regions,nothing to worry about." Obi-Wan and Yularen were shocked on why Anakin would choose this location for the rendezvous point. Obi-Wan was now starting to argue with his former apprentice,"Anakin,that space hasn't been explored,and could be dangerous! It's called the Unknown Regions for nothing!" "I agree with General Kenobi,General Skywalker that space has not been explored. It would be considered suicide to hyperspace jump in that area,because we might crash into something." Yularen supported Obi-wan

Ahsoka was just looking out into space,her arms crossed,not paying attention to the conversation her Master was having. She was thinking of someone,someone who sh-. _No,get those thoughts out of your head! That's forbidden in the Jedi Order. _Ahsoka thought. Luckily,her mental shields were up,so her Master didn't hear her thoughts. Anakin noticed his Padawan was in a trance of some kind,and decided to see if she was listening,"Snips,what do you think?" The three then looked at Ahsoka,and wondered what she was going to say. Ahsoka was knocked out of her thinking,"Huh? Sorry Master,I was in deep thought,I was just thinking on what we will see on our tour. But what was your question?"

"I asked you on what you would think on me setting the rendezvous point in the unknown regions. Apparently,these two think it's a bad idea." Before Obi-Wan and Yularen started the argument again,Ahsoka told her opinion."Whatever you say Master,as long as we aren't dead,it's fine by me." She then went back to looking at the window. The two then decided it was pointless to continue arguing,so they just decided to go with it,"Admiral,prepare the fleet for the hyperspace jump." Anakin ordered Yularen. The Venator and the two Acclamators were facing one direction,and jumped to Unknown space.

Once they arrived,they were in the middle of no where. Now they had to wait for Rex and Cody,and the two Jedi Masters and Delta Squad,"What do we do now Generals?" "We wait Admiral." Obi-Wan answered. No soon later,an Consular-class cruiser came out of hyperspace,this was Master Yoda and Windu,with Delta Squad. The cruiser got closer to the _Resolute_,and docked in the lower hangar bay.

The two Jedi and Delta Squad docked,and started making their way to the bridge. When they got there,they got a welcoming arrival from Anakin,Obi-Wan,and Ahsoka,"Welcome to the _Resolute _Masters." Anakin welcomed."Any sign of Captain Rex and Commander Cody,has there been? As the Emperor's Wrath as well?" Yoda asked. Obi-Wan shook his head,he was about to speak however,two Providence-class carrier/destroyers and one Lucrehulk-class battleship appeared out of hyperspace,and fired immediately. The _Resolute _shook by the amount of the fire it just took,it probably wouldn't take too long before the shields drop,"Get us and the fleet outta here!" Mace yelled at Yularen. He was already doing that,but his eyes widened in horror seeing that they can't jump into hyperspace,"I'm…sorry General Windu,but we can't jump into hyperspace. It seems like there is a gravity well generator on one of those ships,that's probably why we can't jump into hyperspace."

Master Yoda was calm,he wasn't worried by this. Master Windu then decided to ask Master Yoda on what he thinks of the situation,"Master Yoda,what do we do?" Master Yoda looked at him and answered,"Wait for Rafael we will,rests on his hands,our fate is." Master Windu nodded,it's up to Rafael to save them.

* * *

**Inside Emperor's Wrath:**

After the two Thunderhawks landed,Rafael rushed to the bridge as fast as he can. The clones and Squad Ultra were curious on why he was in such a hurry,but they tried to catch up as well. Rafael reached the monorail,and was waiting on the group to catch up. Once they got there,they immediately went into the train,not even sitting down,"Is Rafael always like this?" Hevy asked Tarkus. Tarkus replied,"No,this is probably something urgent I guess." The train stopped,and Rafael rushed out and started running towards the bridge. Master Qui-Gon was also running in that direction.

Rafael caught up with Master Qui-Gon,"I'm guessing you felt it too?" He nodded. He then replied,"I felt it when I was meditating,Master Yoda and the others are in danger. I don't know what kind of danger,but it's danger non-the less." They finally reached the bridge,and Rafael ordered someone quickly to prepare the jump to the _Resolute's _co-ordinates. One officer noticed there were three huge vessels attacking,what was marked,friendlies. He decided to inform Rafael,"My lord,there are two long ships and one circle shaped ship attacking three other ships." Rafael noticed the Separatists were attacking the visiting ships."What's the status of the friendly ships' shields?" Rafael asked the officer.

"The main one being at thirty percent and the two smaller ones being at the same level. Should we waste anymore time,their shields will be gone." "Are we ready to jump into hyperspace?" Rafael asked. Everyone nodded,but before they jumped,another officer noticed something,"My lord,the circle ship will be in our path when we jump." "Then prepare the front to go into ramming mode! Once we get out of hyperspace,the momentum will be strong enough to break the Lucrehulk." Everyone was working,either on the ramming mode or the hyperspace jump.

_Ramming mode? What?_ Rex thought. The other clones were close to the windows,watching,"Rex,come look at this!" Cody yelled at Rex. What Cody was looking at was a screen,and it had a view of the front of the ship. _It's __probably a view from a Thunderhawk. _Rex thought. There was then some movement in the front of the ship,some metal plates came out. These metal plates blocked everything,except a tube,which fires torpedoes,"They are actually going to ram into the Lucrehulk!" Cody exclaimed.

The Emperor's Wrath was now ready for the hyperspace jump,it was now waiting for Rafael's command,"Launch the shield buster,it will take out the Lucrehulk's shield." The torpedo fired from the front of the ship,and vanished into hyperspace."What's a 'shield buster' sir?" Fives asked. Master Qui-Gon decided to answer,"A shield buster,is a torpedo,designed by Rafael,to bust shields. It has the ability to go into hyperspace,and arrive and hit its target." The clones were amazed,they've never heard of a weapon that can shoot through hyperspace. One officer,was looking at the Lucrehulk's shields to see if the shield buster hit,and it did. He relayed this to Rafael,and he nodded in acknowledgement.

There was then a count down to the jump. When it reached zero,the Emperor's Wrath vanished into hyperspace,ready to destroy on whoever's on the other side.

* * *

**Inside _Resolute:_**

The Venator and the two Acclamators were handling themselves quite well,but still were taking damage. Master Yoda ordered the three ships not to send out their fighters,for he feels that the fighters' pilots are also needing to have the luxury of being on the tour. So,they had to rely on their guns to keep the fighters at bay. At the holo-table,Admiral Yularen noticed that there was a thing coming out of hyperspace,"Everyone look! There's something coming out of hyperspace behind the Separatists!" "Can it be Separatist reinforcements?" Ahsoka asked. The leader of Delta Squad,Boss,answered the question,"No,they wouldn't need anymore reinforcements. They clearly out gun us here. And if someone else asks this question,it's not Republic either." "How are you sure Boss?" Anakin asked. "I've been told by Admiral Yularen,that the only co-ordinates you gave to this location,was Chancellor Palpatine. Assuming he didn't know of this,he thought there wouldn't be any fighting,so he would consider it pointless to have sent reinforcements."

"Well let's go find out on what's coming out." Obi-Wan said. They all then went to the windows,to see what was to come out. What came out surprised everyone,it was a lone torpedo,and it came fast behind the Lucrehulk,"How did _that_ come out of hyperspace,as well in?" Sev asked. It then hit the Lucrehulk,and there was a big explosion,no physical damage,but to the shields it seems,"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Everyone asked,but no one had the answer. An officer then advised that there was another thing coming out of hyperspace. This one will surprise the others more.

"Is that the Emperor's Wrath?" Ahsoka asked. Everyone else didn't respond,they were too befuddled on what the Emperor's Wrath did. The Emperor's Wrath,with enough momentum,broke through the Lucrehulk,destroying it into sections. The two Providences were being fired at with the batteries at the side,destroying them quickly. Rafael then sent out a thousand Thunderhawks to finish the droid fighters,hopefully with no one dying in the process.

There was then a message coming from the holo-table,it was Rafael,"What do you think of the entrance guys?" "That was amazing! You destroyed three Separatist ships in less than a minute!" Sev exclaimed. Rafael then told them,while his Thunderhawks were destroying the remaining fighters,they were now able to commence the tour.

The ships then moved closer to the Emperor's Wrath,ready to commence the tour,of the Emperor's Wrath.

**Que Star Wars ending music.**

* * *

**Sorry for making you wait another chapter for the tour guys,but I assure you,it's going to be worth it. My chapters are going to get longer and longer each time,until I make it stop.**

**I also plan on making another fan fiction based in Lord Of The Rings,with some characters from Avatar The Last Airbender,Star Wars The Clone Wars,and The Avengers,but that will be later,unless you guys want me to start working on it as a second project.**

**Anyway,like and favorite if you like it,as well as review if you can.**


	5. Author's NOTE:

**You guys might be wondering where the next chapter is,but i'm working on another story right now.**

**It's called Good Vs. Evil,an Lord Of The Rings,Star Wars,Warhammer 40k or Fantasy,Avatar:The Last Airbender,and The Avengers crossover.**

**I will continue working on it,until it catches up to Rogue Jedi's chapters.**


End file.
